Une autre vie
by Sword-inu
Summary: C'est une réponse au défi de Elaur. Harry a été enlevé dès la mort de sa mère par une amie de cette dernière qui est une... vampire ! Chapitre 8 en ligne.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous!

Elaur a lancé un défi pour une fanfiction alors j'ai décidé de le relever! Donc ben voilà l'histoire! Je voudrais donc remercier Elaur qui a inventé les personnages d'Aléara et Lucian et que j'utilise dans ma fic. Je voudrais aussi la remercier car c'est ma bêta, et ça m'aide beaucoup

Sword-Inu

* * *

Aléara posa son devoir de divination sur la table, dégoûtée.

-J'y comprends rien...C'est la troisième fois que je me vois mourir dans trois circonstances différentes aujourd'hui...Je ne peux pas mourir trois fois quand même!

Lily éclata de rire.

-Aléara, c'est normal que tu n'y arrive pas, ce n'est que des bêtises cette matière...

-Ouais, mais bon, j'ai quand même dû la garder...Et pourtant, je connais tous les astres par coeur! Mais savoir que quand Saturne ou Venus rentre dans son signe, faut faire attention aux brûlures...

-C'est Mercure... corrigea machinalement Lily.

-C'est bien ce que je disais... grogna Aléara.

Lily et elle se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. A Poudlard, personnes n'ignoraient leur amitié. Au départ, Aléara restait dans son coin, seule. D'abord, parce que, étant une vampire, beaucoup de gens auraient voulus la tuer. Surtout qu'elle était la princesse de sa race. Ensuite, parce qu'elle était une Serpentarde et elle avait appris à ses dépends que les Serpentards n'étaient pas les bienvenue dans cette école. Notamment grâce à un célèbre groupe de quatre personnes, toutes ayant comme but commun de s'amuser. Enfin, l'un d'eux était différent. Remus Lupin, lui, faisait attention à ce que chacune des farces qu'ils faisaient n'aillent pas trop loin, mais il était un loup garou... Elle l'avait senti dès le premier jour, les loups garous et les vampires ne faisant pas bons ménages. Elle avait faillit maintes fois l'égorger, pour ne plus sentir son odeur de loup. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fais, et cela grâce à son amie Lily Evans. Cette fille était vraiment très gentille. Elle ne l'avait même pas rejetée après avoir appris se qu'elle était. Au contraire, elle avait même ri: « _Si t'es là pour juger les humains, t'es mal tombée avec les maraudeurs dans le coin qui feront tout pour te pourrir la vie! »_ avait-elle dit.

Depuis ce jour là, Lily et Aléara ne se quittaient plus. La rousse l'aidait même à faire ses devoirs de divination, même quand la vampire essayait de deviner le futur dans les astres ou les tâches de thé, dans une tasse rose bonbon.

La vampire soupira et repoussa son devoir loin d'elle. Elle en avait marre, mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur elle ? Elle allait se replonger dans son devoir quand une voix masculine la tira hors de ses pensées: James Potter, grand maraudeur parmi les maraudeurs, un des plus beau célibataires de Poudlard, venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers elle et Lily puis hésita un cour moment. Au bout de longues cinq minutes, il se décida à demander à Lily si elle pouvait se déplacer afin qu'il puisse prendre le livre derrière elle. La rousse releva la tête, apparemment surprise, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été? James Potter ne lui avait pas demandé de sortir avec elle! Ô Miracle! La jeune fille resta un peu hébétée, mais se déplaça en rougissant, quand son amie émit un léger raclement de gorge. James murmura un merci avant de s'en alla. Lily le regarda partir avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

-Tu l'aimes... sourit Aléara.

-N'importe quoi! Grogna la rousse.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir, comme tous les vampires, j'ai un certain don pour savoir quand on me ment...

Pour toute réponse Lily lui tira la langue; la discussion était close. Aléara n'insista pas, sachant à quel point son amie pouvait être irritable quand on parlait du sujet tabou, alias James Potter. Aléara retourna donc à son devoir, puis finit par gribouiller la carte des étoiles sur son devoir. Lily l'a rappelle à sa tâche d'un claquement de langue agacé. Elle allait donc s'y remettre quand elle sentit. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit.

Que se passait il chez elle? Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'accueillit et voyant Lily qui avait suivie son amie, il demanda à cette dernière de ne pas entrer et d'attendre derrière la porte.

A l'intérieur, Dumbledore la regarda d'un air navré. Un vampire se trouvait dans la pièce, salement amoché.

-Azazel? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu dois revenir au palais. Tout de suite.

-Mais... commença t elle.

Elle n'avait pas finit la tâche que son père lui avait confié, c'est-à-dire se forger une opinion sur tous la race humaine et finir ses études à Poudlard.

-Ton sacre se passera dans la semaine, les préparatifs sont déjà en cour.

La nouvelle claqua dans l'air tel le tonnerre. Préparatifs? Sacre? Mais...

-Mon père...Il...?

Le vampire ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Le directeur hocha tristement la tête. La Princesse des Vampires regarda la scène d'un oeil absent. Non, son père ne pouvait pas mourir...Pas maintenant...Elle sortit en courant, ouvrant grand la porte, et bouscula son amie au passage.

- Aléara? Attends!

Cette dernière se retourna et, d'un regard noir, fit comprendre à Lily qu'elle ne devait pas la suivre. Elle se transforma en chauve souris et quitta Poudlard.

* * *

Alors, c'est comment? Laissez une p'tite review, merci! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à tout le monde !

Alors, d'abord, avant de commencer :

Disclaimer : Les persos de Harry Potter appartiennent à J K Rowling, Lucian et Aléara appartiennent à Elaur. C'est Ellaur qui a lancé un défi donc j'y réponds ! Et je voudrais encore la remercier pour être ma bêta, grâce à elle, vous n'avez pas de fautes de frappe tout les deux mots lol

RARs :

Elaur : Merci du compliment ! Tu me l'avais dit pas email mais merci de me le redire en reviews !

666Naku : Et oui, c'est assez triste pour Aléara ! En tout cas, voilà la suite !

Elisabeth91 : Voilà la suite! En espérant que ça te plaise autant !

La rose de minuit : J'ai trouvé un autre titre ! Donc, voilà ! En espérant que ça te plaise, j'attend ton commentaire !

Fegnass : Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

  
Aléara regarda le numéro quatre de la rue Privet Drive. Elle venait de voir Albus Dumbledore partir avec MacGonagall et le semi géant Hagrid. Devant la porte, un couffin reposait avec un petit bébé. Celui ci ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux et la fixa curieusement.

- Aga?

Elle sourit et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Comment Albus, le grand Albus pouvait mettre le bébé ici ? C'était la plus grande erreur! Il paraissait si innocent... Elle etouffa un sanglot en voyant les yeux verts pleins de questions du petit. Les mêmes yeux que son amie...

une larme réussit à passer le mur d'indifference qu'elle avait essayé de forger. Son amie était morte. Et elle ne lui avait jamais réécrit depuis qu'elle était partit de Poudlard. En un après-midi, elle avait perdue son père et était devenue Reine par la force des choses. A son retour, déjà des clans s'étaient formés pour récupérer le pouvoir. Elle avait du se battre et repousser à plus tard son deuil. Son père avait ensuite été enterré et plus personne n'avait contesté le pouvoir de la nouvelle Reine, unique héritière du trône. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps d'écire à son amie, ni de venir à son mariage. Pourtant, elle savait que son amie allait se marier. Et pas avec n'importe qui : avec James Potter, le gars qui l'énervait le plus au monde!

Aléara eu un petit sourire triste. Elle aurait tout donné au monde pour pouvoir réparer ses erreurs et revoir Lily Potter juste une fois. Une dernière fois. Mais celle-ci était morte maintenant, et les regrets ne servaient plus à rien. Mais à la place, elle s'était jurée une chose : elle n'allait pas laisser le fils de sa mailleure amie chez sa tante. Elle lui éviterait au moins ça.

Elle eu un petit sursaut quand le gamin lui tira une mèche de cheveux pour les porter à sa bouche. Elle sourit et le remit dans ses couvertures pour ne pas qu'il ai froid pendant le voyage nocturne. Ensuite, elle déchira la lettre de Dumbledore et partit vers son royaume.

Le lendemain, Vernon Dursley trouvait un panier vide devant sa porte. D'un coup de pied, il l'envoya plus loin et partit à son travail, espérant ne pas arriver en retard à cause d'individus en robes comme la veille.

* * *

Aléara arriva dans la salle du trône en silence. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aurait apperçut son absence... 

- Belle promenade votre altesse?

La vampire se tourna vers la voix et tomba nez à nez avec... son garde personnel.

- Ah, Dark...

- Partir en pleine nuit...Vous avezdonc l'esprit tellement dérangé quevous avezcru que les vampires dormaient la nuit comme les humains?

Il sourit et Aléara soupira. Il ne lui en voulait absolument pas...

- En tout cas, j'ai du reporter à plus tard certains entretiens que vous deviez avoir.

- Merci Dark... souffla-t-elle.

Un petit gazouillement joyeux se fit entendre.

- Qu'est ce que...?

Aléara recula un peu tanis que Dark tendait sa main vers le petit humain. La couverture qui couvrait le visage de ce dernier tomba et le garde poussa une exclamation.

- Je vois... C'est le fils de votre amie ?

- Oui.

- Les autres ne vont pas être d'accord... Leur Reine élevant un simple humain...

- Il n'est pas un simple humain ! siffla-t-elle, les yeux flamboyant d'une lueur dangereuse. C'est tout ce qui me reste de mon amie... ajouta t elle plus doucement pour calmer le bébé qui avait commencé à trembler en entendant la voix forte de la vampire.

Le garde baissa la tête.

- Veuillez excuser mon manque de tact et ma stupidité. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça... s'excusa t il en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien... Il dormira près de Lucian. Demain, je veux que tous les représentants des clans viennent à la salle du conseil. Occupe toi de les réunir.

- Oui votre Altesse...

- Et cesse de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît... Tu es mon seul ami ici...

- Je suis désolé votre Altesse mais c'est mon rang...

Dark se retira, laissant la Reine seule avec l'humain. Elle partit dans sa chambre qui était mitoyenne de celle de Lucian. Pour cette nuit, l'humain dormirait avec elle. Elle fit apparaître un berceau et l'y installa avec amour. Le petit ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Elle resta un moment à l'observer et, quand le jour se leva, elle decida de veiller et de s'occuper de lui. Elle lui donna à manger au biberon même si elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à trouver du lait dans son royaume. En effet, quel vampire aurait élevé une vache pour du lait?

Outre le problème de nourriture, le problème de rythme de vie s'imposait. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas vivre décemment le jour pour s'occuper de l'humain _et_ la nuit pour s'occuper de son peuple. Même si les vampires étaient plus résistants, ils avaient besoin de se reposer eux aussi... Elle allait donc devoir changer progressivement le rythme de vie de l'humain... Très progressivement...

La nuit arriva assez vite et elle du se rendre à la salle du conseil. Elle renonça à paraître très enjouée. De toutes manières, ça aurait été impossible, n'ayant pas dormi de la journée pour réfléchir à des tonnes de problèmes d'un coup. Ce fut donc une Reine pas très... fraîche qui arriva vers la salle de conseil.

- Asseyez vous... ordonna t elle aux seigneurs de clan qui s'étaient levés par respect.

Elle s'assit à son tour.

- Bien... J'ai une annonce à vous faire et j'ai jugé qu'il serait bon que vous veniez voir ce qu'il en était pour être sûr que vous ne croyez pas être abusés par une imposture...

Certains seigneurs se redressèrent, se doutant que ce qu'elle devait dire était très important. Aléara posa ses mains sur la table.

- J'ai commis une erreur dans ma vie mais je ne l'avais jamais regretté jusqu'à maintenant. Mon amie Lily Potter née Evans est morte il y a peu. Certains savaient déjà les relations qui nous liaient...

Quelques vampires hochèrent la tête.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a eu un fils qui se retrouve orphelin...

Nouveaux hochements de têtes.

- Et bien j'ai décidé de l'adopter.

La nouvelle tomba dans la salle. On aurait pu entendre un ange voler. Enfin, un vampire osa se lever.

- Mais votre Altesse, selon le code desvampires établit par vos ancêtres et revisité par votre père, un humain ne peux vivre dans la cité...

- Je le sais, Bloed. Mais Harry vivra ici.

Un autre se leva.

- Un compomis pourrait être fait... Il pourrait devenir vampire par morsure... Ainsi il viv...

- Personne ne le mord! Est ce clair? dit-elle d'une voix forte et les yeux flamboyants. Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous prévenir de ne pas le toucher! Le premier quile fera sans mon autorisation ou celle de Harry auront à faire à moi! Est ce clair? répéta t elle, attendant la réponse des seigneurs.

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative et se retirèrent. Elle soupira et s'affala sur la table du onseil, attitude peu royale. Elle avait réussit à dire aux autres qu'elle avait adopté Harry. Le plus dur était passé... Elle sursauta quand Dark rentra.

- Dis moi que je n'ai pas fait de bêtises...

- Vous n'en avez pas fait...

- Je veux dormir...

- Lucian vous attends... Je crains qu'il ne soit très interessé par un humain en plus...

-Et merde!

Aléara sortit en courant et alla dans les appartement de Lucian. Ce dernier était absent. Elle partit donc dans sa chambre et vit son fils detrois ans en train de regarder Harry qui était descendu (on ne sait trop comment) de son berceau. Son fils le regarda puis ses yeux devinrent rouges. Elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'approche d'Harry.

- Non, Lucian!

Le petit se tourna vers elle et la regarda, une question muette dans les yeux.

- On ne suce pas le sang de Harry!

Il sembla comprendre car il baissa la tête comme pris en faute.

- voui 'man...

- Bien... J'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas...

- 'vui...

Elle le reposa sur le sol et lui ebouriffa les cheveux. Lucian sourit.

- Ki? demanda t il en désignant Harry.

- C'est ton frère maintenant. Il faudra que tu veille sur lui...

- Veyé?

- Protéger. C'est un humain...

- Dis, c'est quoi un humain?

- C'est une créature qui peut voir le jour et qui ne supporte que très rarement de boire du sang...

- C'est quoi le jour? Et pourquoi ils peuvent pas boire le sang?

- Le jour... C'est...

Comment lui expliquer ça?

- Imagine que toutes les lumières de ta chambres soient allumées. Tout sera brillant et lumineux. C'est ça le jour...

- Mais ça doit faire mal aux yeux... Ma lampe quand je la regarde longtemps, ça brûle aux yeux...

- C'est normal pour nous... Mais les humains n'ont pas mal eux...

- Oh... Ils ont du pot!

- Oui...

- Et pourquoi ils peuvent pas boire le sang?

- Parce que c'est mauvais pour eux.

- Pourquoi c'est mauvais?

- Parce que c'est comme ça... Ils sont fait ainsi les humains...

- Mais pourquoi?

Aléara partit à rire.

- Tu poses trop de questions pour un petit vampire... Tu verras un autre jour les questions... En attendant, essaye de protéger ton frère, d'accord?

- Voui...

Harry regardait l'échange, fascinait. Il ne comprenait rien de ce que les autres disaient. Son papa et sa maman ne parlaient pas comme ça eux... Leur voix paraissait plus dure... Il regarda de tous les côtés, cherchant ses parents.

- 'apa? 'aman? demanda-t-il.

Aléara sentit son coeur se serrer. Jamais Harry ne reverrait ses parents. Elle s'accroupie devant lui.

- Il n'y a pas papa et maman...

- 'apa! 'aman!

Le petit regarda partout et commença à pleurer. La vampire le prit dans ses bras. Harry serra ses petites mains sur le tee-shirt de la femme et enfuoi sa tête au creux de son épaule et pleura. Aléara tapota gentiment la tête d'Harry et le serra contre elle.

- T'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour que tu vives heureux...

Harry finit par s'endormir, car, ne l'oublions pas, il faisait nuit et il n'était pas habitué à veiller la nuit. Lucian, lui, regarda Harry et se jura mentalement de le protéger comme lui avit dit sa mère.

* * *

Voili voilà!

A la prochaine !

Sword-Inu


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous ! Alors avant toutes choses, le disclaimer que j'ai toujours tendance à oublier :

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et blablabla et blablabla. Elaur a lancé un défi et je n'ai fais qu'y répondre

Réponses aux reviews :

La Rose de Minuit : Merci de ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne reviews pas tout le temps... Ce n'est pas une obligation de reviewer lol ! A la prochaine fois quand tu repasseras par là !

Emma : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

Valiane d'Avalon :Ryry rentrera bien à Poudlard sinon ce serait plus vraiment Harry Potter ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire!

Elaur : Merci ! Et pour faire les lignes, il faut que tu appuie sur maj en même temps que 'entrée' !

System: Moi j'aime bien le fait qu'il ne devienne pas vampire... Mais qui sait , je ne sais toujours pas comment cette fic va se terminer alors peut être que... Et je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic si ça peux te rassurer lol

Elie : Pour l'instant il survit en tout cas ! on verra bien par la suite... mdr !

666Naku: Elle allait pas le laisser aux mains des humains le pauvre Ryry ! Moi aussi j'aime bien qu'elle l'ai recuellit Mais faut dire que c'était aussi dans le défi alors bon... En tout cas, merci pour la review et bonne lecture !

Grande troll : Merci ! Mais je sais plus si lui je te l'avais fait lire ou pas donc si c'est pas le cas... Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Tu ne m'auras pas! Lança une voix amusée. 

-Ca, tu peux rêver! Cria Harry en se lançant à la poursuite de son frère.

Les deux adolescents partirent à courir à travers tout le domaine. Harry courut plus rapidement en voyant son frère se transformer en chauve-souris.

-Tricheur!

Pour toute réponse, la chauve-souris eût se qui pourrait être comparé à un rire. Harry grimpa sur un siège afin de sauter sur la table de la salle et de bondir. D'un geste ample de la main, il attrapa l'animal et retomba lourdement au sol. Il ne chercha pas à savoir s'il s'était blessé, puisque, de toutes façons, il s'en remettrait rapidement, même plus rapidement que la normale. La chauve-souris se débattit avant de se retransformer en vampire.

Harry, qui s'était relevé, retomba au sol suite à la transformation de la chauve-souris.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête! Sourit Lucian.

-Grrr...T'as triché, on avait dit pas de pouvoirs!

-Oui, mais c'est pas la même chose. Répliqua son frère de coeur.

-Hum, Hum! Grogna une voix.

Harry et Lucian se tournèrent lentement vers la vois et semblèrent se décomposer quand ils virent leur mère dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua dans quelle salle ils se trouvaient, la salle du trône. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas véritablement en colère. Il soupira, mais se rattrapa en voyant le sourire de sa mère adoptive. Il n'y avait rien de plus faux que se sourire.

_3...2...1..._

-Lucian Van Koning, Harry James Potter-VanKoning! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

-Je...commençai Harry.

-C'est ma faute. Coupa Lucian. Je l'ai provoqué et il a voulut défendre son honneur...

Harry replaça une mèche de cheveux brune, qui s'était échappée de son catogan, derrière son oreille. Heureusement que Lucian était là!

Aléara soupira.

-Comme d'habitude...Lucian, quand cessera tu de te comporter ainsi? Tu es mon héritier, tu dois te comporter dignement.

-Mais...

-Suffit ! Sortez, je dois m'occuper d'affaires importantes! Je ne veux pas être dérangée !

Les deux garçons obéirent.

-Elle est pas commode aujourd'hui, s'exclama Lucian.

-Non. Je suis sûr que quelque chose la tracasse par rapport à nous.

-Pourquoi tu dis par rapport à nous? S'étonna son frère.

-Maman ne nous a pas vraiment regardé en face comme elle le fait d'habitude, elle avait l'air triste.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle était bizarre. On va l'espionner?

-On va l'espionner, acquiesça Harry.

Les deux adolescents allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Lucian. Là, ils poussèrent une dalle et un pan de mur s'écarta, laissant apparaître un laboratoire. Laboratoire qu'adorait particulièrement Harry. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, il y avait toujours était. La première fois où il y avait été, il avait été surpris par tout ce qui l'entourait, mais, maintenant, il y était habitué. Après tout, en quatorze ans, il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer!

Il attrapa une fiole et la regarda. Elle semblait vide.

-J'espère qu'on a bien réussit à neutraliser les effets secondaires...

-Moi aussi. Te rappelles-tu de la foie où j'étaie réapparu en bleu?

-Et moi en rose!

-Yeurk! En tout cas, elle est toujours aussi infecte, grimaça Lucian.

-T'as raison, approuva Harry après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide contenue dans la fiole.

Petit à petit, ils commencèrent à disparaître.

-Harry, faut que tu masques ton odeur, l'odorat de maman est très développé.

-Je sais, je sais. Deux minutes, faut que je retrouve la potion pour ça!

Il fouilla sous des tonnes de notes et de fioles avant de finir par trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

-Je l'ai!

Il la bu d'un trait.

-Bon, on y va?

-Oui…

Harry essaya de traverser la porte, mais il se cogna contre son frère.

-Harry, fait attention! Regarde où tu marches!

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Lucian, t'es invisible! Je ne peux pas te voir! Grogna t il.

-T'as cas me donner la main et tu sauras où je suis...

Harry lui attrapa la main après un long moment de recherche dans le vide.

-On y va pour de bon cette fois ci? demanda Lucian.

-Ouais, mais tais-toi si tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer.

-D'accord, mais c'est valable pour toi aussi la pipelette.

-Grrrr...C'est promis, quand on a finit notre excursion je te tue.

-Moi aussi je t'aime p'tit frère, sourit Lucian.

Sourire qu'Harry ne vit pas, mais ils durent arrêter de se chamailler, car ils arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvait leur mère. Toutefois, elle n'était pas seule; Dark était là, ainsi que trois autres personnes: il y avait un vieil homme (qui devait avoir au moins 150 ans, songea Harry), une vieille femme (a l'air coincée) et un...piquet surmonté d'une touffe de...cheveux (?) graisseux.

-Aléara...commença le vieil homme.

Harry fut étonné. Personne n'appelait sa mère Aléara par respect à son rang, pas même les plus grands chefs de clans de l'Angleterre. Cependant, sa mère ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

-J'ai dis non! Harry n'ira pas à Poudlard.

-Lily aurait certainement voulut que son fils...

-Je sais ce que Lily aurait voulu, mais elle ne voudrait certainement pas que son fils apprenne des sorts de seconde zone et qu'il soit exposé au danger!

-Poudlard est un endroit sûr.

-Mon château aussi! Harry a quinze ans, il a apprit en partie la magie sans baguette, l'art d'être animagus, le duel et toutes les matières importantes pour survivre ou au moins en grande partie! Ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'il aurait appris ça, sinon Lily Evans et son mari serait peut-être encore en vie aujourd'hui.

-Vous ne pourrez pas le retenir ici toute sa vie. Il appartient au monde des humains, il doit se faire une idée...

-Pour que vous et les vôtres lui appreniez à nous tuer? Pour que vous puissiez le manipuler? C'est hors de question! Ragea-t-elle.

La vieille femme prit la parole.

-Aléara, personne ne manipulera Harry. Je vous promets de le protéger.

-Et qui me dis que vous pourrez tenir votre promesse ?

La discussion commençait à s'éterniser. Harry savait plein de choses sur Poudlard: il avait eu connaissance du système des maisons, des points, la haine entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, les professeurs qui y enseignaient, les fondateurs…En fait, il connaissait "L'histoire de Poudlard" par coeur et avait continué son apprentissage sur le château grâce à sa mère adoptive. Il avait appris que sa vraie mère, Lily Evans, était une gryffondor tout comme son père. Il avait envie de découvrir ce monde dont il avait tant entendu parler, mais pour rien au monde il abandonnerait sa mère adoptive qu'il considérait comme sa véritable mère!

Lucian sembla voir son discours intérieur, car il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule (au départ, la main devait se retrouver sur la tête de ce dernier, mais il n'avait pas pu viser une tête invisible). Harry lui en fut très reconnaissant. La voix du vieil homme le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi ne demanderions nous pas à Harry ce qu'il en pense? Harry? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers se dernier.

Ce dernier eu un haut le coeur. Le vieux venait de le dénoncer! Il allait se faire tuer par sa mère! Heureusement, il n'était pas visible.

-Harry, j'espère pour toi que tu as l'antidote à cette stupide potion d'invisibilité que tu as concocté avec Lucian il y a de ça deux semaines ou, sinon, je te promets que jette tout ton stock de potions et que celles que tu es en train d'inventer disparaîtront.

Harry déglutit. Aïe! Il allait se faire tuer! Il essaya de voir s'il avait l'antidote dans sa poche, mais son pantalon étant de type moulant, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de place pour une fiole.

-J'ai oublié l'antidote dans le labo, dit-il d'une haute et intelligible voix, bien que légèrement hésitante.

-Attend, je l'ai! dit Lucian.

Il y eu un bruit de fouille puis le bruit d'une potion que l'on avale. Lentement, Harry James Potter-Von Koning commença à apparaître devant les sorciers.

* * *

Point de Vue d'Albus Dumbledore:

Le vieil homme regarda le garçon réapparaître petit à petit. Il était plutôt grand et mince pour son âge, bien que non dépourvu de musculature. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, étaient mi longs et s'échappaient de son catogan. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de Lily, sauf que l'on pouvait apercevoir des paillettes d'un rouge de sang à l'intérieur. Un des vampires avait dû boire de son sang, mais lequel? Aléara ne laisserait personne boire le sang du fils de sa meilleure amie. Ça devait être l'oeuvre de son fils. Il faudrait qu'il l'éloigne de Harry. Le garçon devait rester humain coûte que coûte. Avait-on déjà vu un Vampire en sauveur de l'humanité? Le vieil homme soupira intérieurement. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Aléara de laisser Harry aller à Poudlard.

* * *

Point de Vue de Minerva Mcgonagall:

La directrice adjointe regarda l'adolescent qui redevenait lentement visible. Il était grand, mais ce qui la frappa le plus fut la pâleur de sa peau. Il était aussi pâle qu'un mort, mais il avait l'air d'avoir vécu une vie heureuse et c'était ça le plus important. D'un autre côté, c'était logique; Aléara n'aurait pas supporté que l'on fasse le moindre mal au fils de sa meilleure amie. Minerva soupira de soulagement. Quand elle avait apprit qu'Harry avait été élevé par des vampires, elle avait craint le pire, mais, apparemment, tout allait pour le mieux pour Harry. Par contre, Albus avait raison: Harry devait retourner parmi les siens pour se forger sa propre opinion sur les humains, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus.

* * *

Point de Vue de Severus Rogue:

Le professeur de potion regarda l'adolescent devenir visible devant lui. Réussir une potion d'invisibilité à son âge revenait de l'exploit, pratiquement impossible et pourtant...Au moins le gamin ne serait pas aussi médiocre que son père dans cette matière, mais pour rien au monde il ne le lui dirait! Il préférait avaler des chaudrons veracrasses pendant une semaine au lieu de lui faire un compliment. C'était tout de même le fils de James Potter. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son ennemi d'enfance. Enfin, il est vrai que Harry était plus grand et plus musclé que James à son âge, sans oublier que sa peau était beaucoup plus pâle dû au fait qu'il ne s'exposait pas au soleil. Par contre, ses yeux étaient les même que ceux d'Evans, malgré quelques paillettes sanguines qui lui donnait un air beaucoup moins gentil que celui de sa mère.

* * *

Harry regarda la scène sans bouger. Les personnes attendaient visiblement qu'il fasse un choix.

Lucian prit à son tour la potion pour redevenir visible. Toutes les personnes purent donc voir apparaître le prince des vampires. Il était plus grand que Harry de quelques centimètres, sa peau pâle contrastait énormément avec ses cheveux noirs aux mèches bleues lâche qui retombaient négligeament sur ses épaules et devant ses yeux rouges. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'air ravi.

-Comment pouvez-vous demander à Harry de faire un tel choix? Pourquoi ne prenez vous pas de votre propre chef vos décisions sans y inclure les vampires ? Harry est heureux ici et vous, vous débarquez et pof, il doit faire un choix entre son peuple et sa famille! On est sa famille! Cracha-t-il en voyant que le vieil homme allait ouvrir la bouche.

-Lucian, calme-toi, lui ordonna sa mère.

-Non, c'est trop injuste! Ils nous massacrent, ils nous exterminent, nous traitent comme des bêtes et après ils viennent ici pour rechercher Harry comme si c'était une chose qui leur était dû et acquise depuis longtemps !

-Lucian ! gronda sa mère.

Le prince allait répliquer, mais préféra se taire en voyant le regard que lui lança sa mère lui ordonnant clairement de se taire. Harry s'avança.

-Lucian a raison. Pourquoi devrais-je venir avec vous? Vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour moi! Vous m'avez laissé ici et je ne m'en plains pas. J'ai une famille avec une mère géniale et un frère tout aussi bien. J'ai tout appris ici et vous voulez m'envoyer dans une école qui, d'après les dires de ma mère, ne seraient même pas au niveau de l'éducation que j'obtiens ici?

-Harry... pronoça doucement Dumbledore.

-Non! J'ai confiance en ma mère, et si elle me dit que cette école n'est pas de mon niveau, je n'irais pas!

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Harry, agacé, partit, Lucian sur ses talons.

* * *

Aléara regarda ses deux fils partir, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore. 

-Êtes-vous heureux d'avoir semé la zizanie ici? Siffla-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais voulus cela, répliqua tristement Dumbledore.

Cependant, aux oreilles de la vampire, cette tristesse sonnait faux, mais elle devait avouer que son argument de tout à l'heure était juste: Lily aurait voulu qu'Harry aille à Poudlard. Aléara songea à son amie en se demandant ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry courir le moindre danger! Et puis...

Elle eu un serrement au coeur en remarquant que sa réaction était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus égoïste. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'elle craignait qu'Harry préfère les humains et qu'il se détourne d'elle et qu'il se mette à les haïr au point de se mettre à les chasser. Elle aimait vraiment Harry, comme s'il était son propre fils. La mort dans l'âme, elle se retourna vers les sorciers, le regard dur.

-Dumbledore, vous avez un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ou non?

-Pas pour l'instant...

-Ce serait fâcheux que le ministère se mêle des affaires de Poudlard. Dark, va chercher Gabriel.

-Oui majesté.

Dark se retira et Aléara se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Cela ne vous dérangera pas que votre professeur soit un vampire? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Pas le moins du monde.

La vampire remarqua avec satisfaction une ride se creuser dans le front de Dumbledore; une ride de contrariété.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait! Gabriel, dit-elle quand un vampire aux cheveux roux foncés entrait.

-Votre Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Tu voulais voir comment vivaient les humains, non?

-C'est exacte, votre Majesté.

-Très bien, un poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal t'intéresserait-il?

Il releva la tête.

-Oui! C'est inespéré !

Il rougit et s'inclina.

-Veuillez excuser mon comportement emporté...

-Ce n'est rien, Dumbledore, vous avez devant vous votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

Harry marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Comment ces personnes osaient choisir à sa place? Il était libre! Et même s'il n'était accepté chez les vampires que parce que ça mère le voulait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aimait vivre ici.

-Attend, Harry!

-Fichez-moi la paix!

-Harry, c'est moi...

Le jeune humain se retourna.

-Quoi?

-Ca ne va pas?

-D'après toi?

-Excuse moi de poser cette question idiote...

Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierre.

-J'en ai marre. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois trouvé? Je veux reste ici, moi.

Lucian le regarda surprit, puis se laissa glisser à côté de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur ton peuple ?

-Si, bien sûr, j'aimerais savoir plus de chose sur ce que je suis, mais je ne veux pas quitter maman. Elle se fait tellement de soucis pour moi et puis j'ai l'impression que le vieux mijote quelque chose qui ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Tu as raison, mais on n'y peut rien pour l'instant, c'est maman qui va faire le choix.

-Ouais...

-De toutes manières, si tu y vas, je viens aussi ! Je ne te laisserais pas seul!

-Merci frérot...

-Mais de rien. C'est normal, je suis le meilleur frère de toute la planète après tout, plaisanta-t-il.

Harry lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

-Mais…euh! Se plaignit Lucian. T'es méchant avec ton frère...

Il essuya une larme imaginaire.

-Sniiif, et moi qui te défends...Quel monde cruel!

-Oh, c'est bon! Sourit Harry.

Il abaissa le col de sa chemise.

-Tiens, boit un peu, tu ne me reverras peut-être plus avant longtemps si maman ne veut pas que tu maccompagnes...

-Harry?

-Vas-y, je te connais, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Lucian hésita puis plongea ses crocs dans le cou de son frère. Comme à chaque fois, Harry se crispa légèrement quand les crocs du vampire pénétrèrent sa chair. Cependant, il ne resta pas tendu longtemps. Il se laissa faire tandis que les yeux de son frère passaient à un rouge beaucoup plus brillant qu'à l'habitude.

Finalement, Lucian retira doucement ses canines.

-Merci Frérot.

-De rien, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Lucian bailla.

-Le seul truc de vraiment pénible, c'est que j'ai sommeil après.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Gabriel, un vampire que les deux jeunes affectionnaient particulièrement, arriva en compagnie de Dark.

-Gabriel! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lucian.

-Très bien! Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard afin veiller sur Harry.

-Alors j'y vais? demanda Harry, un peu peiné que sa mère ait changé d'avis.

-Oui, et Lucian aussi. Ainsi que...

-Ah, vous voilà! Devinez quoi, je viens avec vous! Cria une voix féminine à moitié hystérique.

-Oh non, dire simultanément Harry et Lucian, effrayés.

Gabriel sourit.

-Cette fois, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi, reprit la voix féminine.

Une silhouette se détacha des ombres; les visages d'Harry et Lucian se décomposèrent. Fichus. Ils étaient fichus!

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout ! 

Reviews ?

Sword-Inu


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, je passais la première partie de mon bac et mes révisions m'ont occupées ! (Faut dire que quand on a rien fait pendant un an, c'est dur de rattraper en quelques jours cette année scolaire pour pas se rétammer lol ) En tout cas, voilà la suite ! Mais avant : RARs !

Valiane d'Avalon : Et oui, pauvre Poudlard...! Tu en apprendras plus sur cette personne dans ce chapitre mais... je dévoilerais pas tout d'un coup sur elle ! Et oui, je ferais des flash-back, ne t'inquiète pas... Quand à se faire manipuler... Vu l'éducation qu'il a eu, je crois qu'il sait reconnaitre un manipulateur lol.En tout cas, voilà la suite !

Emma : merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sahada : merci pour les compliments ! Et Harry est bien le calice de son frère. Quand au slash, désolée, je crois que j'en ferais pas...

System : Celle là... C'est Rose ! Mais tu vas voir qui c'est dans ce chapitre !

adenoide : Ta question est très juste et la réponse très courte et simple : rien. Dumby n'a rien fait pour lui... Harry est bien le calice de son frère. Quand à ce qu'Harry deviennent vampire ou pas... Je dirais rien lol !

Lunicorne : Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, bonne lecture !

Et voilà, c'est la fin des RARs ! Donc place au chapitre 3!

* * *

Harry et Lucian étaient au chemin de traverse. Les deux adolescent regardaient avec curiosité les humains qui les entouraient. Ainsi, c'était ça les humains ? songea Harry. Ils ressemblaient à des fourmis vu la manière qu'ils avaient de s'agiter, de courir dans tous les sens, comme si ils étaient tous préssés... Et puis ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler, de crier... Ce vacarme était assourdissant ! En plus de cela, le soleil l'incommodait. C'était trop chaud et trop aveuglant pour quelqu'un comme lui qui était habitué à la fraicheur et l'obscurité des cachots. Mais bon, peut-être qu'avec le temps...

Lucian, Gabriel, Rose avait dû être acclimatés petit à petit au soleil car trop de luminosité d'un coup les aurait rendu aveugles. Et puis, Harry devait s'estimer heureux : son frère devait boire une potion qui n'avait rien de très engageant pour ne pas tomber en poussière. Gabriel et Rose étaient dans le même cas.

Pour le moment, Harry et Lucian étaient heureux. Il s'étaient débarassés de la furie (surnom de Rose) et de Gabriel lorsqu'ils étaient allés dans une librairie. Elle avait voulut voir les habits humains dans une boutique. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient dit à Gabriel, Harry et Lucian n'étaient pas restés dans la librairie. C'est pourquoi ils pouvaient observer librement les humains dehors. Le tout était de ne pas passer devant la boutique de vêtements...

Harry s'acheta une glace pour voir quel goût ça avait mais très peu habitué au goût sucrés, il faillit tout recraché. Il se tourna vers Lucian, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

- Beurk ! Tu perds rien...

- Je vois ça en effet... sourit Lucian. j'y ai pas goûté alors...

Lucian s'arrêta et reniffla dans l'air, son sourire habituel ayant disparut.

- Lucian ? Lucian ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

- Alors ça c'est fort... Nous on est dangereux et des loups-garous sont acceptés et on le droit de se ballader librement!grogna-t-il.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir où il y avait un lycan tandis que Lucian reculait d'un pas, en fixant un homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

- C'est lui ?

Pour toute réponse, Lucian grogna. C'était de nature, les loups-garous et les vampires ne s'aimaient pas. Pas de la même manière que les humains n'aimaient pas les vampires, non. Cette haine était tellement vieille qu'elle était devenue un automatisme. Chaque fois qu'un loup-garou croisait un vampire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une haine profonde venant du fond du coeur et vice-versa. Seulement Lucian étant un jeune vampire et l'homme un loup-garou d'un certain âge, Lucian n'avait pas d'autre choix que de montrer qu'il ne voulait pas la guerre. Il courba donc légèrement la tête devant l'homme qui était à quelques mètres et qui venait de se retourner.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est humiliant cette règle... grogna Lucian à Harry, la tête toujours baissée. J'ai l'impression d'être un gros faible...

- C'est la règle, tu n'y peux rien...

Harry lui, n'avait pas à baisser la tête et regarda donc le loup-garou plus attentivement. Sa figure avait quelque chose de famillier. Il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas qui il était mais il le découvrirait plus tard...

Finalement, le lycantrope partit après avoir regardé Harry un petit moment, ce que ce dernier n'aima pas particulièrement. Lucian releva enfin la tête.

- Ouf, il est partit... Bon, reprit il plus joyeux essayant d'oublier l'incident où il avait été obligé de s'abaisser devant quelqu'un, on va acheter nos famillier ?

- Tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin.

- Oui, une chauve souris. Il ne faut pas que je prenne n'importe quel animal, sinon, il va finir égorgé par les autres quand j'enverrai une lettre à ma mère... J'ai déjà l'autorisation du vieux.

- Moi, je voudrais bien prendre un Kneazle. Ca ressemble à un chat et ça te montre les personnes dignes de confiance ou pas. C'est plutôt pas mal, non ?

- Faudra que tu le dise au vieux. Il faut quand même qu'il soit au courant...

- Oui. Mais si il tient tant à ce que je reste parmis les humains, il faudra bien qu'il passe certains de mes caprices, non ?

- T'es diabolique... sourit Lucian.

- Merci, je le savais... s'inclina Harry. Mais je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il tienne tête à maman comme ça. On aurait dit qu'il la manipulait et je ne le supporte pas...

- Moi non plus... acquiessa son frère.

Il s'apprétait à rentrer quand Harry le tira par le bras assez brusquement de façon à ce qu'ils soient dans une ruelle sombre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Lucian.

- Mauvais pressentiment...

Deux minutes plus tard, Le Furie sortait un chat qui se débattait dans ses bras.

- Ouf, tu nous a sauvé... souffla Lucian.

- Quand je dis que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment...

En fait, Rose, dîte "La Furie" était une vampire d'un autre clan qui était une véritable furie quand elle s'y mettait. Elle pouvait être gentille -en fait, elle était presque toujours gentille- mais elle était une grande gaffeuse, véritable aimant aux ennuis. Et en plus de ça, elle était lunatique. C'était mpossible de la suivre ! Elle changeait toujours d'avis, elle bougeait tout le temps, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à réduire le dos des deux héros en charpie quand elle leur sautait dessus. En fait, toutes ces mauvaises qualités se résumaient en un mot : "immature". Elle était tellement immature que par moment, elle pouvait faire des gaffes qui pouvaient faire beaucoup de mal. Cependant, quand elle mettait de côté son immaturité, elle pouvait être une super amie. Mais elle ne le faisait que rarement. Mais le fait est que les trois jeunes gens avaient des caractères presque diamétralement opposés, ce qui était dur pour une amitié.

Ah, si! Elle avait un autre défault, très gros défault : elle était tombée amoureuse d'Harry. Et bien que ce dernier lui ai mainte fois éconduite, elle s'accrochait. Elle n'abandonnait pas, quelque soit le comportement d'Harry envers elle. Pourtant, elle n'était pas moche. Elle était fine et élancée, avait des formes biens définies et gracieuses, des cheveux marrons qui lui tombaient au creux des reins et deux beaux yeux bleu nuit... Mais son caractère venait tout gâcher.

Quand les deux frères estimèrent qu'elle était assez loin, ils s'autorisèrent à respirer de nouveau. Ils regardèrent la petite rue où ils s'étaient cachés. "L'allée des embrumes". En tout cas, l'atmosphère calme qui y régnait leur plaisait beaucoup plus que l'ambience joyeuse et très (trop) bruyante du chemin de traverse. Ils décidèrent donc de l'explorer. De tous côtés étaient disposés des magasins aux vitrines crasseuses. Le silence y régnait, reposant leur tête du vacarme. Ils se regardèrent. Cette allée était géniale ! En plus, il y faisait sombre, le soleil ne semblait pas pourvoir éclairer la ruelle. Lucian pointa du doigt une boutique et Harry lut l'enseigne. "Au paradis des vampires". Ils entrèrent donc mais eurent un haut le coeur en voyant ce qui était vendu. Le titre de l'enseigne devait certainement très ironique car la boutique vendait de tout ce qui était possible et innimaginable pour exterminer les vampires. Lucian sortit en hâte, suivit de près par Harry.

- Attends que j'envoie une lettre à maman, tu vas voir ce qu'il va en rester de son "paradis des vampires"... prononça t il dégoûté.

- Mais maman n'avait pas réussis à faire passer un décret qui interdisait les magasins spécialisés dans la vente des armes anti vampires ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des humains, petits... railla une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Ils se tournèrent et se trouvèrent face à une personne qui avait le visage caché par la capuche de sa cape. A l'odeur, Lucian reconnut facilement un vampire. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

- Les humains d'ici sont des faux culs. Ils font passer des lois pour faire bien mais ne les applique que lorsque ça les arrange. Avec les humains, tu peux même acheter une vie d'homme... ricana t il sombrement. Mais pour le prince des vampires et pour son ami humain, il n'est pas très bon de rester dans le coin... Vous feriez mieux de quitter l'allée des embrumes et retourner sur le chemin de traverse avant que quelqu'un d'autre de moins gentil que moi ne vous trouve... Tout le monde n'a pas apprécié la décision d'Aléara en ce qui concerne l'adoption d'un humain... Et d'autres personnes aiment chasser le vampire ici comme vu avaez pu le voir...

L'inconnu partit, les laissant au mileu de la ruelle. Harry resta songeur un instant. Il savait très bien que tout le monde ne l'appréciait pas autrement qu'un futur dîner, mais ça faisait toujours mal de se le faire répéter. Mais un jour, il leur montrerait qu'il faisait partie des vampires. Et quand il sera majeur, il demanderaità être l'un d'eux.

- Harry! Lucian! tonna une voix sévère.

Les deux adolescent regardèrent du côté de la voix et virent... Gabriel. Zut, ils l'avaient oubliés... songea Harry.

- Je vois que vous avez trouvé la librairie passionnante...

Les deux frères baisseèrent la tête d'un air piteux, même si aucun d'eux ne regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils n'écoutèrent que d'une seule oreille le sermon que leur tuteur, en l'absence d'Aléara, leur faisait.

- Lucian! Harry! cria une voix que trop bien connue.

La furie vint se jeter dans les bras d'Harry.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- On s'est vu y a moins d'une heure... fit-il remarquer en grommelant tandis que son frère, plié de rire à l'arrière, essayait de se calmer pour faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

- Normalement, vous ne devriez pas sauter sur le frère du prince ainsi... prononça Gabriel d'un ton docte. C'est considéré comme un crime de lèse majesté...

Harry le remercia intérieurement. Heureusement que Gabriel était là ! Cependant Rose ne lâcha pas Harry d'un pouce.

- Vous me feriez enfermer et condamner à mort pour avoir été sincère dans mes sentiments amoureux ? demanda t elle, faussement terrifiée.

Harry grimaça. Bien sûr que Gabriel ne ferait jamais ça. Et Rose jouait encore sur les sentiments ! Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant! Il soupira tandis que Gabriel essayait en vain de faire en sorte que Rose décroche du cou du frère de son prince.

- Oh, regarde là-bas Rose ! cria Lucian.

Cette dernière se décrocha du cou d'harry et regarda sur tous les côtés.

- Où ça, où ça?

Quand elle se retourna, Harry et Lucian avaient disparus.

- Merci... soupira Harry.

- De rien... rit lucian. Je te devais bien ça...

- Elle se fait avoir à chaque fois... sourit Harry.

- Attention, la revoilà !

Par reflexe, Harry se cacha derrière son frère qui éclata de rire.

- Et toi aussi quand je te dis qu'elle revient !

- T'as pas marrant... grogna Harry.

- Allez, boude pas frérot...

- Mouais... En tout cas, moi, je reviens pas tant qu'elle est là...

- Revenir où tant que qui est là ? demanda une voix.

- Ma... Maman ! Quelle bonne surprise ! sourit faussement Harry. Je disais juste que... que je ne voulais pas retourner...

- Voir Rose ! le vendit son frère.

La reine soupira.

- Harry, elle te seras d'une grande utilité dans ce monde. Elle connaît déjà plein de coutumes humaines et la mode. Cela t'aideras certainement pour Poudlard...

Harry déglutit.

- Ca veut dire que je dois lui demander... de l'aide ?

Aléara sourit.

- Et oui ! Est ce si dur ?

- Non, demander, ce n'est pas dur... Le problème, c'est ce qu'elle va me demander en enchange... ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- Bon, je dois aller voir une personne pour assurer votre sécurité...

- Maman, on a déjà Gabriel ! se plaignit Lucian.

- Tu contesterais mes ordres ?

- Non maman... dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Bien... On n'est jamais trop prudent...

Elle s'éloigna suivit de sa garde pour sa propre sécurité à elle. Après tout, une reine ne se promenait jamais sans sa garde personelle pour la défendre en cas de tentative de meurtre. En parlant de meurtre... Harry courut après sa mère suivit de Lucian qui venait lui aussi de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. Une fois qu'ils furent à sa hauteur, ils lui expliquèrent pour le magasin de l'allée des embrumes. Aléara promit d'y faire un tour, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Puis elle laissa ses deux enfants sur place.

- Et si on regardait qui d'autre va nous protéger ? suggera Lucian.

- Avec joie !

Ils partirent donc et suivirent leur mère à distance. Elle regarda de tous les côtés, semblant chercher quelqu'un, ce qui ne devait pas être très difficile pour elle car étant armée et ses gardes aussi, tout le monde s'écartait de son passage. Elle sembla avoir trouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait car son visage exprima le soulagement et qu'elle fit signe à ses gardes. Lucian haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle parlait... au loup garou.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

Harry lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un signe de la main et ils se rapprochèrent mine de rien de la scène, tout en se fondant dans la foule.

- Aléara ?

- Lupin, je ne suis pas là pour une réunion anciens élèves, j'ai des affaires importantes à régler encore, surtout dans l'allée des embrumes.

Un garçon roux la regarda d'un air soupsonneux tout en essayant, sans pour autant y arriver, à le cacher. La fille à sa droite, aux cheveux bruns ebouriffés la regarda, sembla comprendre un truc et retint une exclamation. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Harry remarquait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question mais qu'elle ne le faisait pas, sans doute par politesse. Et il valait mieux pour elle... songea t il. Sa mère n'était pas du genre à répondre à toutes les questions, loin de là.

Le dénommé Lupin hocha la tête.

- Je voudrais que tu veille sur mon fils qui va rentrer à poudlard. Tu le reconnaitra facilement je crois... Et je voudrais aussi que tu veille sur le fils de Lily. Je te fais confiance. Lily croyait en toi, ça veut certainement dire quelque chose...

- Je veillerais sur eux ne t'inquiète pas...

Aléara commença à s'éloigner quand Remus reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, elle ne t'en voulait pas... Lily ne t'en voulait pas...

Harry regarda sa mère esquisser un petit sourire triste.

- Merci Lupin...

Elle partit, pour de bon cette fois ci, en direction de l'allée des embrumes. Quelques minutes plus tard, une grande explosion se fit entendre et un grand nuage de fumée s'éleva. Le paradis des vampires ne devaient certainement plus exister songèrent Harry et Lucian avec chacun un sourire sur le visage. Une deuxième explosion se fit entendre. Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas leur mère qui était la cause de lces explosions... Ils se dirigèrent dinc vers les bruits et virent... Aléara, devant un tas de décombres où l'enseigne 'Chasse aux loups' devait être accroché du temps où ces dîtes décombres n'en étaient pas.

La reine avança vers ses enfants, sans voir apparemment les passants qui, eux, ne regardaient qu'elle.

- Maman... demanda prudemment lucian. C'est toi qui a détruit le deuxième magasin ?

- Oui. Je devais bien ça à une certaine personne... dit elle en regardant Remus qui venait d'arriver.

Elle sortit deux petits paquets qu'elle leur offrit.

- Ouvrez ça à Poudlard quand vous serz seuls en pensant à moi. C'est un petit cadeau... dit elle.

- Merci maman ! sourirent ils.

Elle les embrassa sur le front puis s'éloigna. Harry et Lucian, comme deux gamins, secouèrent le paquet en essayant de découvrir ce qui s'y trouvait au bruit. Au bout d'un long moment, ils soupirènt.

- Rien à faire, on ne saura pas avant de l'ouvrir... se plaignit Harry.

- On verra bien à Poudlard ! le rassurant Lucian.

Il mit le paquet dans la poche.

- Bon, on va les acheter ces familiers ?

Les deux partirent dans la boutique d'animaux tout en échafaudant des hypothèses, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, sur ce que pouvaient contenir les cadeaux.

* * *

Encore désolée pour le retard ! Je suis en train d'écrire les autres chapitres de mes autres histoires, je verrais quand je pourrais les publier !

Sword-Inu 


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut!

Bon, j'ai réussit à arranger pour pouvoir aller qand même sur internet même si c'est pas longtemps... Donc, je vous mets le nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant, les RARs :

Lunicorne : Je suis sui tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les exam's ! Et aussi sur le fait que harry n'a pas de chance avec Rose lol !

Emma : Alors, comment ça s'est passé ton bac ? J'espère que ça s'est mieux passé que moi... J'ai loupé le français ! J'suis tombée sur le truc que je maitrisais le moins... Mais le truc de bizarre, c'est que je suis nulle dans les matières scientifiques et ça, ça s'est bien passé ! Quand j'ai eu les résultats, je me suis dit que les correcteurs avaient dû un peu boire pour me noter a plus de la moyenne lol! M'enfin bref, on est en vacances, on est pas là pour parler de mes notes de bac... Concernant Rose, ça me fais rire aussi quand elle s'accroche à Harry ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas !

666Naku : Merci pour le compliment ! Quand à la maison des deux frères... Hum... Mystère !!

Adenoide : Et non, il est pô chanceux leRyry d'avoir une Pansy... Mais bon,c'est la vie, on choisit pas ses groupies !

Grande Troll : Vi vi, t'avais eu le début, je te l'avais envoyé sur le fofo... Mais au fait... T'aime bien Arius non ? T'aime bien Reine ? Pourtant ils se font la gueule et t'as pas l'air de trouver ça particulièrement dérangeant... M'enfin, c'est sûr que sur le coup, ce serait bizarre de voir Reine et Arius super potes !Bon, bref, voil la suite tant attendue !

Gergille : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce cinquième chapitre te plairas !

Aleerah : Moi aussi j'adore les mélanges Harry-Vampires c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de répondre au défi de Elaur lol

Zaïka : Merci, voilà la suite !

Jenny944 : Pour Harry et Sevy, j'ai une petite idée (quoi que pas encore très nette) de leurs relations à venir... Par contre, pour un couple Harry-quelqu'un j'en ai aucune ! Je sais pô si il va trouver quelqu'un ou rester célibataire ! (quoi, moi, ne rien planifier à l'avance ? Nooooooon... J'ai déjà un plan voyons... Si si c'est vrai ! 'Goutte de sueur derrière la tête' C'est bizarre, même moi je me crois pas sur ce coup là lol !)

Naeloj Malfoy : Ben la voilà la suite !!

Adenoide : C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu lâche... Mais pas tous !! Même si presque tous mettent leurs espoirs sur le pauvre Ryry...!

Bon, avant d'oublier :

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens blablabla... Je crois que tout le monde connaît le refrain donc je ne le remarquais plus. Normalement, si vous en êtes déjà au cinquième chapitre, c'est que vous avez déjà vu que j'avais mis des disclaimer !

Et enfin, voilà le chapitre...!

* * *

Harry se préparamentalement à passer à l'attaque. Il devait y arriver cette fois ci. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et visualisa bien son objectif. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sauta en avant pour fondre sur sa proie. 

- Miaaaaawwwwwwwww !

- Saleté de kneazle ! jura Harry tandis que l'animal se réfugiait sur le toit de l'armoir.Viens ici de suite ou je te jure que je te ferais regretter amèremet le jour où je t'ai acheté dans cette fichue boutique du chemin de traverse !

- Miaw ?

- Je ne le répèterais pas ! Tu es en présence du frère du futur roi des vampires alors viens de suite !

Le Kneazle le déisagea un instant puis enrtreprit de se laver les pattes avant à coup de langue rapeuse.

- Harry ? Tu sais que tu parles à ton Kneazle ? demanda prudement Lucian.

- Oui ! grogna Harry. Ces bestioles sont sencées être intelligentes et comprendre tout ce qu'on dit!

- Et ben t'es tombé sur un cas on dirait...

- Cas ou pas, fais moi confiance, il déscendra de cette armoire !

D'un geste rageur, Harry donna un coup dans l'armoire. Le kneazle, effrayé, descendit d'un saut souple pour atterir devant Harry qui l'attrapa.

- Je t'ai eu sale bête !

L'animal, n'appréciant pas d'être attrapé de la sorte, le griffa à la main.

- Aie ! lâcha harry en laissant tomber "la sale bête" au sol. Mais ça griffe en plus !

- Moi j'ai aucun problème avec ma chauve-souris ! sourit Lucian en caressant son animal.

- Normal, t'es à demi unechauve-souris...

- Je sais je sais...Tu crois que Gabriel connaît un sort pour transformer quelqu'un en kneazle ?

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry, suspiceux tout à coup.

- Pour que tu puisse approcher Tempête à moins de dix mètres !

- Ahahaha... Très drôle... J'ai une meilleure idée...

- Par ce que ça t'arrive d'en avoir des bonnes ?

- Lucian...

- D'accords, j'ai rien dit !

Le prince se tut. Mieux ne valait pas mettre Harry en colère... Lui n'en avait jamais fait les frais mais d'autres vampires, oui...

_Flash-Back :  _

C'était un peu avant huit ans d'Harry. Ce dernier était heureux car sa mère adoptive lui avait promis un beau cadeau. Il avait été particulièrement intenable cette journée là. Mihawk, le fils de Bloed, s'était approché de lui.

- Ca se voit que c'est un humain... Il est incapable de dominer ses sentiments...

Le petit Harry avait été profondément vexé par ces paroles mais n'avait pas répliqué pour lui monter qu'il pouvait se contenir. Le vampire l'avait alors poussé à terre en le traitant de vermisseau. Lucian avait voulut intervenir mais Harry était plus rapide. D'un coup de poing magistral, il avait cassé le nez de celui qui l'avait insulté. Après, Harry avait eu le droit à un sermon de sa mère et pour bien lui faire comprendre la leçon, avait refussé de lui offrir son cadeau le jour de son anniversaire. Elle lui avait offert bien après. Qoui qu'il en soit, Mihawk ne l'avait plus approché...

Fin du Flash-Back

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette boite de gâteaux ?

- Je ruse mon cher... Tempête ? Viens voir ici, Ryry à du bon gâteau pour le gentil kneazle... Allez, viens petit... T'auras le droit à un bon gâteau...

- Harry, comme tu l'as dit, ce sont des bêtes inteligentes les kneaz...

Le prince se tut en voyant l'animal se laisser attraper pour un gâteau à la viande. Harry le caressa doucement et lui donna sa friandise.

- Et comme toi tu l'as dis, Tempête est un cas...

- Je vois ça... Il est complètement fou...

L'animal fusilla Lucian du regard.

- En fait, il est peut-être pas si bête que ça ! sourit Harry

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose ouvrait la porte et le kneazle cracha, les,poils hérissés, la queue dresséee.

- En fait, il est pas bête du tout... sourirent les deux.

- Qui n'est pas bête ? demanda Rose.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas de toi que l'on parlait... Gromella Harry en mettant son kneazle dans sa cage de transport et tassant ses vêtements dans ses habits.

- Harry, pourquoi tu n'utilise pas un sort ? lui demanda Rose.

- Parce que j'ai pas envie...

Lucian préfèra partir avant d'exploser de rire. En fait, Harry n'était pas très bon pour les sorts de ménage et de rangement. A part pour le "evanesco"... Alors en lancer un...

- Attends mon chéri, je vais t'aider...

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu dire un seul mot, elle avait lancé le sort. Contrairement à cequ'il s'était attendu, la chambre du chaudron baveur ne prit pas feu. Il n'y eu pas d'explosion non plus. C'était bien pire que tout : Rose avait réussit le sortilège... C'était particulièrement humiliant.

- Merci Rose... lâcha t il.

- Mais de rien mon coeur ! Comme ça, on a encore un peu de temps à discuter avant de partir pour la gare... Un peu de temps rien que pour toi et moi... C'est génial non ?

Voyant que la distance de sécurité (ou de son espace vital) diminuait dangereusement, Harry se força à sourire. Où pouvait être Lucian ? S'il se fiait à son "instinct", le prince devait certainement être en bas en train de parler avec Gabriel.

- Désolé, mais j'avais promis que j'irais voir Gabriel une fois mes valises fnies et tu m'as bien aidé donc... J'y vais !

Et il partit, sans lui demander si elle voulait le suivre. Il rentra dans la salle du chaudron baveur et le silence se fit. Si au départ personne ne l'avait remarqué car il avait était à moitié dissimulé sous les habits qu'il venait d'acheter (et qu'il trouvait particulièrement ridicules ! Les hommes, se promener en robe...) il ne passait pas innaperçu.

- Mon Dieu, ce n'est quand même pas...?

- Harry Potter ?

Il recula d'un pas voulant se fondre dans l'ombre mais Rose arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas fuir...Tandis qu'il essayait de reculer, Lucian arriva et se planta devant les autres.

- C'est Harry Potter-**_Von Koning_**... siffla t il.

- Von Koning ?

Harry remercia son frère du regard tandis que ce dernier haussait les épaules. Gabriel posa ses mains sur leur épaule.

- Ces deux garçons sont en effet deux frères... Il serait préférable pour vous de ne pas l'appeler tout simplement Harry Potter... La mère d'Harry n'apprécierait certainement pas...

Le vampire aux cheveux roux sourit tandis que les autres hésitaient, mal à l'aise. Ainsi, le jeune Potter, le survivant et celui qui avaiat survécû avait été adopté. Gabriel profita de l'agitation pour faire remonter les deux garçons, sans jeter un regard à Rose qui, après un soupir sur les garçons indécis, se décida à monter avec eux. Une fois dans la chambre, Gabriel verouilla la porte d'un sort et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation.

- Bravo Lucian. Votre mère apprécierait certainement que vous réveliez à tout le monde que vous êtes le prince des vampires...

- Le nom Von Koning n'est pas connu chez les humains...

- Peut être mais certaines familles sont au courant du secret du nom de la Reine des Vampires. On peut dire que maintenant, c'est raté pour la discrétion...

- De toutes manières, vu le système de Poudlard, on aurait dû dire tôt ou tard nos noms, non ? essaya Harry pour prendre la défense de son frère.

- Sauf si on voulait vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Siffla l'adulte. Les Vampires ne sont pas toujours le bienvenue ici ! Votre mère avait tout prévu et vous venez de tout mettre en l'air !

Les deux frères baissèrent la tête, ignorant Rose qui leur faisait remarquer que leur bourde était une "bourde royale". Ils n'avaient pas envie d'entendre son humour. Après un dernier regard très peu sympathique, Gabriel sortit, laissant les adolescent dans la pièce. Harry soupira et s'allongea, tandis que son frère faisait les cents pas.

- Dites les gars...

- Rose, c'est pas le moment ! lâcha Lucian.

Les yeux de la vampire étincellèrent.

- Tu es prince mais ça ne t'autorise pas à me parler de la sorte ! cracha t elle.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non ! Ta mère l'a bien dis avant le départ que toi et Harry me deviez un minimum de respect !

- C'est ce qu'on fait... Sourit Harry.

- On te donne le minimum... renchérit Lucian.

Elle serra les poings et Harry dû reconnaitre une chose. Même si c'était un peu dégoûtant et inujuste, se défouler sur Rose lui faisait du bien... Elle soupira.

- Très bien... Je supose que vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire...

- Non, tu crois ? railla Lucian.

- Alors les familles au sang pur, qui connaissent le nom des Von Koning... Non c'est vrai, ça ne vous interesse pas, que j'suis bête !

Elle eu un sourire supérieur et les laissa à l'intérieur. Une seconde après, Harry la rattrapait.

- Rose, attend !

Elle se retourna, mine de rien.

- Oui ?

- Alors, tu disais que les familles sorcières qui connaissaient notre nom...?

- Cela ne vous interesse pas voyons... Lâcha t elle avec une petite moue.

- Bien sûr que si...

- Mais non... Essayez de chercher par vous même. Après tout, le Prince des Vampires et son frère sont capables de miracles...

Lucian, qui avait suivit la discution, en retrait bien sûr, s'approcha d'elle.

- Bien. Que veux tu cette fois ?

- Ce que je veux ? Oh, je ne suis pas si matérialiste... dit elle en secouant la tête.

- Rose...

Harry sentit que son frère perdait patience. D'ici quelques temps, ça allait dégénérer... Cependant, il ne pu se mettre au milieu. Son frère l'en empêcha d'un sort autour de lui et Rose. Sort qu'il lui aurait été aisé de briser. Mais que par fraternité, Harry ne brisa pas. Il recula donc pour observer la scène. Rose n'avait apparemment aucune conscience du danger... Soupira t il en la voyant toujours calme.

- Rose, dis le. ordnna presque le prince.

- Sinon ? Tu me tortureras ? tu me vendras à ta mère ? Tu as besoin de moi... sourit elle.

- Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait me renseigner !

Elle eu une drôle d'expression, comme vexée et un peu triste. Harry en douta cependant car cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Alors vas voir ce quelqu'un d'autre...! siffla t elle.

Elle le toisa un instant, lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Le prince lui saisit le poignet.

- Tu manque de respect devant ton supérieur...!

- Et toi tu insulte ton peuple !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. La tension monta d'un cran. La poigne du prince se ressera.

- Rose, ma patience à des limites...

- Sale journée ? Peut être parce que tu sais qu'au regard de la loi des humains, Harry n'est pas légalement adopté et donc que c'est normal que les autres aient dit Potter et non pas Potter-Von Koning... Je me trompe ?

Elle évita la main du prince qui partit seule et elle sourit.

- Toi et Harry, vous me prenez pour une faible. Mais je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous. C'est pour cela que vous avez besoin de moi. Que votre mère, Dame Aléara m'a mise avec vous. Je ne vous demande pas de tout le temps me respecter. Mais de faire un minimum d'efforts. Sinon, je lâche l'affaire, quitte à mourir dans les cachots de la reine. Au moins, j'aurais eu ce que je voulais et vous le savez...

Le sourire de la vampire s'aggrandit.

- C'est pour ça que tu as mis du temps avant de vouloir me mettre cette baffe... Parce que tu sais que tu as besoin de moi. Ou même, que Harry a besoin de moi.

Harry, en arrière, regarda son frère essayer de se détendre. Lui, il n'aimait pas ça. Rose les manipulait en beauté. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'elle. Surtout après cette gaffe.  
Il eu un pincement au coeur. Ainsi, selon les lois des sorciers et des humains, il n'avait pas été légalement recueillit ? Pourquoi donc ? Sa mère craignait t elle de le voir comme son propre fils ? Non, ce n'était pas ça... Elle l'avait légalement adopté auprès des vampires... Alors pourquoi ? Il se concentra pour écouter la suite. Sonfrère avait laché l'adolescente.

- Bien... Sourit Rose.

- Une fois cette mission terminée, tu me le paieras ! siffla Lucian.

- Après cette mission, tu ne me verras plus jamais, et Harry non plus...

Le choc fit perdre la voix des deux frères. Ils la regardèrent. Une rapide lueur de tristesse traversa les yeux de la jeune fille, tristesse dont Lucian ne s'apperçut pas. Mais qu'Harry vit bien.

- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda le prince.

- Parce que je partirais après cette mission tout simplement...

Quelque chose clochait, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi. Rose n'abandonnait jamais ainsi... Surtout quand il s'agissait de lui ! songea Harry, un brin prétentieux. Elle le collait et ne voulait jamais le lâcher... Cependant, il ne dit rien de cela et se contenta d'observer son frère et la jeune vampire.

- Bon, on peut savoir leur nom maintenant ?

- Bien sûr... Harry mon coeur... Tu veux le savoir aussi ?

- Bien sûr...! Quelle question...

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Dans les Blacks il y a un certain Sirius. Il l'a apprit en fouinant avec ses amis bien que je doute que Pettigrow l'ai su vraiment... D'après mes sources, il était à la masse... Il ne devait pas savoir que Dame Aléara était la reine des vampires. Il devait savoir qu'elle était vampire mais pas plus...Il y a aussi le ministre de la magie, Fudge, qui est au courant. Il est obligé de le savoir pour permettre que le peuple humain ne nous détruise pas et qu'il prenne des mesure pour ne pas détruire notre race. Bien sûr, il oubliera tout à la fin de son mandat... Ah, et il y a aussi les Potter qui étaient au courant mais Harry en est le dernier représentant bien qu'il soit maintenant Potter Von Koning. Sa soeur Pétunia n'était pas au courant... Lupin est au courant, après tout, il connaissait votre mère et c'est celui qui est chargé de nous surveiller à Poudlard en plus de Gabriel...

- Lupin... Le loup garou ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui mon chou, Lupin, le loup garou... C'était un des meilleurs amis de ton père biologique... Tout comme Black et Pettigrow...

- Ouais, je connais la suite de l'histoire de leur amitié... grinça Harry. Black a vendu à son maître les informations sur mes parents et j'ai survécu... Quelle belle amitié ! ironisa Harry.

Rose se mordit la lèvre puis secoua la tête, secouant ses longs cheveux.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez demandé comme renseignements... Il y a beaucoup de familles de mangemorts qui sont au courant. En fait, surtout eux... Et... Les weasley aussi. Et après je sais pas trop... Les elfes bien sûr...

- Bon, ben... Merci... Lâcha Lucian.

- Comment tu sais autant de choses sur mes parents biologiques ? attaqua Harry. Tu as recréé leur groupe qui selon tes dires auraient été constitué de mon père, Sirius Black, le loup garou et Pettigrow... Alors que ma mère refuse d'en parler... Tu sais apparemment que Pettigrow n'est pas une lumière alors qu'il est présenté comme un héros par tout le monde. Tu sais que Lily, ma mère biologique avait une soeur alors que ma mère Aléara ne m'en avait jamais parlé... Et tu n'étais pas là d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant quand ma mère a prononcé le nom de Lupin devan lui. Tu aurais pu voir un loup garou au chemin de traverse. Mais comment savoir qu'il s'appelait Lupin ? Ses amis devraient l'appeler par son prénom...

- Je me suis renseignée... sourit elle.

- "Renseignée ?" Sur moi ? Sur mes parent biologiques ?!? Pourquoi ?!?!?

- Parce que...

Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire.

- Je vous ai dit ce que je savais sur les sangs purs qui vous connaissaient. Vous me devez le respect maintenant !

Au moment de disparaître, elle se retourna et envoya un baiser imaginaire à Harry.

- Dans le train je pourrais pas rester avec toi mon coeur... Je commence la mission en trainant pour chercher les têtes et les muscles de Poudlard... Je serais dans un peu tous les wagons... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais un moyen de te rendre visite mon amour...

Elle disparut pour de bon et Harry grogna.

- "Un moyen de te rendre visite mon amour" ? Beurk !

- Dire qu'on lui doit le respect maintenant !

- N'empêche, comment sait elle tout ça sur mes parents biologiques ? Et encore, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas tout dit !

Lucian posa sa main sur son épaule, rassurant.

- Rose est paranoïaque... Elle aime se renseigner sur tout et rien ni personne ne peut l'empêcher de savoir quelque chose... Ne te fais pas de soucis...

Harry resta silencieux un moment puis baissa la tête, les cheveux s'échappant de son catogan formant une barrière devant son visage. Lucian le regarda et le secoua doucement.

- Harry...?

- Pourquoi maman ne m'a t'elle pas adopté pour de vrai ?

- N'écoute pas ce que dit Rose je te dis... Si maman a fait ça, c'est pour une bonne raison...

- Mais pourquoi ? Depuis le début, elle refuse que je devienne vampire... Et maintenant j'apprends que je ne suis pas adopté légalement... Qu'est ce que je dois en conclure...?

- Que tu réfléchis trop... soupira Lucian. Tu es un finstratège pour pleins de trucs Harry. Mais tu réfléchis beaucoup trop sur des questions simples... Notre mère t'aime et te co,sidère comme son fils, au même titre que moi. Alors arrête de t'en faire... Je sais que tu souffre de n'être pas vampire mais tu le seras à ta majorité humaine...

- Dis moi... Toi tu me considère vraiment comme ton frère même si je ne suis qu'un humain...? Un simple et mortel petit humain...

Harry tomba au sol quand le poing de son frère l'atteignit au visage. Il posa une main sur sa joue endolorie, regardant le prince des vampires fulminer et le fusiller du regard.

- Je t'interdis d'en douter, de douter de moi ou de ma sincérité envers toi !!! J'ai prouvé mainte fois que je te considérais comme un frère !

Harry baissa la tête à nouveau.

- Pardon grand frère...

Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et le serrer. Lucian s'était agenouillé devant lui et le serrait maintenant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime petit frère... Je serais toujours ton grand frère même si tu dis des imbécilités pareilles... Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais... Jamais...

Harry ferma les yeux et se blottit dans les bras de son grand frère. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment soit interrompu. Dans les bras de son frère, il se sentait en sécurité. Et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il laissa une larme couler.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller à Poudlard... J'ai envie de retourner chez nous... J'ai plus envie de connaitre ma soi disant race... C'est vous, Mère et toi ma race...

Lucian sourit et relacha légèrement son étreinte pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.

- Harry... Pour l'instant c'est ta race... Et tu n'auras que plus de mérite à choisir de changer de race en connaissant celle que tu fus avant. Ainsi tu auras vraiment fais un choix. Tu n'auras pas fais un choix dans l'ignorance d'un des deux choix proposés...

- Tu as raison mais... On est partit depuis peu du chateau et il me manque déjà...

- Moi aussi... Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin du chateau depuis ma naissance.

- Moi non plus...

- Mais tu sais quoi ? On va bien s'amuser à Poudlard. on va embêter les humains. On va s'amuser. Après tout, on s'en fout du diplôme à la sortie. On l'aurait rien qu'en le passant maintenant alors si on n'écoute pas en cours, ce sera pas grave... On fabriquera des potions et on fera exploser les potions des autres...

- On sortira du chateau en dehors du couvre feu...

- On se mettra de mèche avec l'esprit frappeur.. Comment maman a elle fit qu'il s'appelait déjà ?

- Peeves... Et on terrorisera les premières années...

Les deux frères firenet ainsi des plans pour s'muser à Poudlard puis se décidèrent enfin à se séparer deux secondes pour attraper leurs valises. Il se sourirent.

- Bon, il faut aller au train...

- Ouais...

Ils s'observèrent et rirent en se voyant habiller en robe, comme les femmes.

- On a l'air cons comme ça !

- Ne répète jamais ça quand je monterais sur le trône mon frère !

- Je sais pas... Sourit malicieusement Harry, toute trace de tristesse disparue.

- Bien sûr que tu répèteras rien ! s'obstina Lucian. Sinon, je raconterais à tout le monde tes déboires avec Rose !

- Espèce de...!

Harry laissa tomber sa valise au sol et courut derrière son frère qui s'échappait en courant dans la pièce, enjambant valises et objets trainant au sol. Harry lui sauta dessus et entreprit de vouloir lui faire manger le ridicule bout de bois qu'il avait acheté à un vendeur bizarre et qui était indispensable pour les sorciers. Lucian fut sauvé par Gabriel qui entra et mit fin par cette entrée à la pseudo dispute. Les deux frères se levèrent et reprirent leurs valises, sans même prendre le temps pour Harry de se recoiffer. Lucian, en bon prince, l'avait fait : un héritier du trône devait soigner son apparence ! Gabriel alla en avant et les deux frères eurent un sourire en prononçant la même phrase.

- Attention Poudlard, nous voilà !!!!!!!

* * *

Voilà !!!!!! Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture et est bientôt finit !! 

Review ?

Sword-Inu


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut ! 

Comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre de mon autre fanfiction, voilà le tout nouveau chapitre de "Une nouvelle vie" ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration mais finalement, comme elle passait dans le coin, j'ai retrouvé des idées ! Alors, avant toutes choses : RARs !!!

Emma : Voilà la suite !!

Adenoide : Quand il l'apprendra ? Hum... Il se doute déjà qu'il y a quelque chose pour que le vieu fou l'ai recherché après tant d'années... Mais il ne sait pas encore son rôle exacr dans les plans du vieux ! Quand àl'orientation sexuelle de Harry... J'ai longuement hésité, surtout ces derniers temps en fait... Mais je pense qu'il sera hétéro !

666Naku : Ouais, ils sont très vaches avec Rose... Et ça leur joue des tours ! La première rencontre avec Malefoy a lieu en tout cas ! J'espère que ça te plaira !!

Jully Reed : Qui est réellement Rose ? Aha... Très bonne question... Mas tu sauras pas avant trèèèèèèèès longtemps ! Personnage mystérieux qui se dévoilera vers la fin !

Sahada : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

Angy : Tu sauras dans quelle maison ils sont envoyés à la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !!

* * *

Le petit groupe arriva enfin à la gare, en cheval, ce qui sembla étonner plusieurs personnes. Des moldus essentiellement car plusieurs personnes, sorcières d'après Gabriel qui arrivait à sentir les flux magiques, ne s'en etonnaient absolument pas et se contentait de leur jeter un bref regard, le genre qu'on jetait aux gens irresponsables. Les garçons les ignoraient tandis que Rose s'éloignait, ayant repéré un premier pigeon à qui se frotter pour avoir des renseignements. Gabriel par contre, resta auprès des garçons. Le temps, disait il, de savoir qu'ils étaient bien montés dans le train et qu'ils n'auraient pas de problèmes avec des moldus. Les deux frères en furent fort peu aise, mais durent quand même rester avec leur protecteur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne dans le compartiment qui lui était réservé avec les autres professeurs, le tout après qu'il les ai aidé à monté leurs valises.  
Enfin débarassés de lui, les deux s'affalèrent sur les banquettes, s'en servant de lit, se fichant pas mal de quelques élèves qui cherchaient désespérement de la place pour se poser. Un long silence s'installa, silence que Lucian brisa. 

- Harry ?

- Hum...?

- Tu dors déjà...?

- Ouais...

- Crétin.

- Moi aussi je t'aime frérot...

Le prince des vampires leva les yeux au plafond tandis qu'Harry souriait. Il adorait taquiner le jeune héritier et ne s'en privait jamais. Le silence se ré installa.

- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda Harry.

- Je voudrais bien mais tu dors...

- Crétin.

Ils eurent un petit rire. Lucian ne se génait pas non plus pour traiter son frère de crétin et le taquiner.

- Dis, tu crois pas qu'on devrais faire comme Rose et se renseigner sur les autres ?

- il suffit que je lui disse qu'elle est belle pour qu'elle nous raconte tout alors pourquoi nous fatiguer ?

- T'as raison... Sourit Lucian.

- J'ai _toujours_ raison...

- Mais oui mais oui...

Le silence se ré-installa, mais ce n'était pas le genre de silence lourd et contraignant. C'était un silence que les deux appréciait. Un silence doux à leurs oreilles. Un silence... qui fut interromput par la porte qui s'ouvrait.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà... Deux nouveaux pour Poudlard ?

Le nouveau venu s'approcha, laissa les deux autres à la porte.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous au chemin de traverse... Vous êtes les Von Koning...

Aussitôt, les deux frères se relevèrent, avec un synchronisme parfait.

- Et tu es...? demanda le plus poliment possible Harry.

- Malefoy. Drago Malefoy... Et voici Crabbe et Goyle...

Le prince regarda les deux gorilles essayer d'entrer les deux en même temps et ne pas y réussir à cause de leur largeur. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Pas très futés... fit il remarquer.

Malefoy tiqua légèrement et s'assit sur une place, sans même demander l'avis des deux autres.

- Vous pensez aller à quelle maison ? demanda t il.

Harry observa le visage de Drago. Il sembalit calculateur et ne laissait rien voir dans sa physionnomie qu'un masque de glace. Mais il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait autre chose. Il ne fit rien remarquer.

- Je sais pas... lâcha Lucian un peu froidement, n'aimant pas être dérangé quand il était seul avec son frère. Et je m'en fiche un peu. Je ne passerais qu'une année dans cette école de magie et peu m'importe qu'il y ai une ou quatre maison. J'espère en sortir le plus vite possible en compagnie de mon frère...

- Moi non plus je ne sais où je serais placé... dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas d'appriori dessus. Peut être pourrions nous avoir ton point de vue sur les différentes maisons ?

- Hum... Il y a pouffsouffle.. La maison où sont réunis des imbéciles trop gentils pour réussir dans la vie... Il y a Serdaigle pour ceux qui sont sérieux, qui bossent tout le temps en oubliant de vivre... En gros, des coincés... Et enfin, il y a Serpentard... La plus noble des maisons. Celle où tous les sang purs y sont. La meilleure maison. C'est celle où je me trouve...

Les deux frères se regardèrent puis Lucian fit remarquer nonchalemment.

- Il me semblait qu'il y avait quatre maisons...

Le serpentard grimaça, comme incommodé par une odeur particulièrement repoussante.

- En effet... Mais je ne considère pas Gryffondor comme étant une maison... C'est un ramassis d'amoureux de sang de bourbes, de sangs impurs... Elle devrait ne plus exister depuis longtemps...

De par la porte qui était ouverte, une personne entra et Harry reconnu la jeune fille au chemin de traverse. Elle sembla surprise de voir Malefoy et son visage se durcit un peu tandis que le sourire suffisant de Drago s'élargissait.

- Granger...

- Malefoy...

Ils semblèrent vouloir se tuer en se regardant simpement et les deux frères les regardèrent. La rencontre allait donner... Ils ne firent donc rien, essayant de voir si ils allaient finir par se taper dessus, ou s'envooyer des sorts. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa. La jeune fille sembla se rétracter un peu, comme se souvenant de quelque chose.

- Malefoy, tu dois aller dans le compartiment des prefets...

- Me donnerais tu un ordre ?

- Un conseil. Madame Mac Gonagall risque de ne pas trop apprécier ton absence à la réunion...

- Garde tes conseils pour toi !

- Comme tu veux, Malefoy...

Elle referma la porte après un regard aux autres. Le blond se releva.

- Je vous abandonne. Cette vieille peau de Macgonagall est directrice de Gryffondor et avantage sa maison. il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je sois en retard... A tout à l'heure ! On se reverra de toutes manières avant votre répartition...

Et, sur ses dernières paroles, il sortit, suivit de près par ses deux gorilles. Harry se leva pour fermer la porte du wagon et se réinstalla confortablement.

- Ppfff... Ca a l'air d'être un bon prétentieux celui là... soupira Harry.

- En tout cas, on sait lequel sera victime de notre première blague ! sourit le jeune prince. Mais ce qui m'inquiète.. Rose n'avait pas parlé que la famille Malefoy savait pour la famille royale ?

- Si... acquiessa sombrement Harry.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas là ne nous a t il pas parlé en connaissance de cause ? Il sait ce que maman lui ferait si il nous manquait de respect...

- Soit son père n'a pas jugé utile qu'il lui parle de ça soit...

L'adolescent fit appraitre un livre et le tendit à son frère.

- Soit il se croit suffisemment puissant pour tenir tête à mère. Après tout, il est dit dans ce livre que sa famille était mangemorte, bien que son père ai réussis à dire qu'il avait été manipulé par Voldemort...

Le vampire regarda le livre, intitulé "les mangemorts : reconnus, condamnés, innocentés". Il était manuscrit, preuve qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui avait dû voir les procès des mangemorts.

- Harry... C'est un livre que Dark gardait précieusement... Si maman le sait...

- Elle n'en saura rien... assura Harry. Dark tient beaucoup trop à nous pour nous accuser... Et puis, j'ai pas laissé de preuve de mon passage...

- J'espère bien ! Je n'ai que dix sept ans, et je ne tiens pas à mourir avant d'avoir vêcu au moins trois cents ans !

- C'est vrai que par rapport à trois cents ans... C'est peu dix-sept !

- Exactement ! C'est pour ça que je compte bien atteindre cet âge honnora...

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Harry, voulant rester avec son frère, retint un soupir plus qu'aggacé. Pourquoi venait on tout le temps les déranger ? Il ne pouvait pas rester en paix ? Une rousse rentra et demanda si elle et son amie pouvait s'insatller là. Elle rougit en voyant Harry et le prince accepta.

- Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Je m'appele Ginny Weasley et elle s'appele Luna Lovegood.

Harry se leva pour faire un baise main à la rousse. Son frère retint un petit sourire amusé. Harry, mode séducteur, ON...

- Ginny... Ne serait ce pas l'abréviation de Ginevra ?

- Si... Balbutia cette dernière, sous le choc du baise main.

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir honte de se prénom... Arpès tout, ne signifit il pas "la juste" ? Prénom royal étant la forme Italienne de "Guenièvre", femme du légendaire roi Arthur...

La jeune fille rougit encore plus, si c'était encore possible, et s'assit, regardant par la fenêtre pour ne pas se sentir mal l'aise.

- Hum... Vous êtes nouveau ? demanda t elle maladroitement.

Lucian sourit.

- Bien sûr... Nous venons de loin et nous voulions voir ce beau chateau et y étudier pour voir si il était à la hauteur de se réputation...

- Il l'est ! assura Ginny.

Il y eu un petit blanc et la jeune fille se racla la gorge.

- Hum. Et vous, vous êtes...?

Harry se tapa le front.

- Quel sots sommes nous ! Je suis Harry Potter-Von Konning et voilà mon frère, Lucian VonKonning.

Ginny sembla surprise et fronça un peu les sourcils, mais n'osant rien dire devant son amie, elle ne dit mot.Ce fut Luna qui brisa le silence qui menaçait de s'installer.

- Vous êtes quoi comme créature ? Vous ressemblez vaguement à des Ärgth.

- Des... Quoi ? demanda Lucian tandis qu'Harry souriait.

Il allait bien aimer cette fille...

- Des Ärgth. Il paraît que ces créatures génèrent certaines ondes qui pétrifient leurs ennemis quand ils ont pas envie d'avoir de compagnie. Et je me suis sentie un peu bizarre en entrant dans ce compartiment...

Harry regarda Lucian qui fit mine de rien. Bon, d'accord. Il avait un peu voulut utiliser son pouvoir vampirique pour les repousser. Mais c'était pas de sa faute si cette fille avait réussit à le sentir pile quand il se rétractait, si ?

- Hum... On ressemble donc à ces... créatures ? demanda t il, curieux.

Il avait bien envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces créatures, où elles vivaient, ce qu'elles mangeaient. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. En fait, il ne s'était que très peu occupé des créatures magiques de par le monde. Il avait bien trop à faire avec les combats. Il connaissait juste les bases des créatures, de lumières en tout cas. Il connaissait parfaitement celles de l'ombres qui pourraient lui rendre service. Peut être que l'Ärgth était une créature humanoïde, qui ressemblait fort aux humains pour qu'elle les prenne pour ces créatures.  
La jeune fille le regarda un instant d'un air rêveurs, semblant se demander s'il y ressemblait. Puis elle lui tendit le journal qu'elle tenait, à une page bien précise. Il regarda l'image et manqua de s'ettouffer. Deux secondes plus tard, il devait taper dans le dos de son frère qui, ne sachant s'il devait tuer la personne en face de lui pour outrage à une personne royale ou simplement partir du compartiment, avait décidé de s'ettouffer royalement.

- Je n'ai pas... d'Ärgth dans ma famille... assura Harry.

Non, il ne pouvait rien y avoir qui ne s'éloignâ plus d'un vampire. Même les Trolls étaient plus mignons... songea t il avec une légère grimace.

Lucian reprit contenance.

- et où sont... "censées" vivre ces créatures...?

il demandait cela par pure politesse, même si on voyait bien que le "censées" indiquait qu'il n'y croyait pas. Cependant, si Luna s'en apperçut, elle ne fit rien remarquer.

- Oh, elles auraient disparues en même temps que les dinosaures. Mais des sources très sûres affirment en avoir vue en Ecosse.

Ginny dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Harry en fit autant. Lucian, lui, semblait très exaspéré et semblait à la limite de craquer et de lui faire manger sa revue. Mais il se calma. Harry blanchit brusquement.

- Je me sens pas bien Lucian...

Son frère se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

- Que se passe t il...?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si on allait avoir un ennui. Dans pas longtemps.

- Oh. Viens ici...

Lucian fit apparaître un balai et le lui tendit.

- Vole au dessus du train. Je pense savoir ce qu'est ton problème.

Ginny voulut poser des questions mais Harry s'envola bien avant en sautant par la fenêtre. Ce dernier eu juste eu le temps d'entendre la voix désagréable de Rose demander _qui_ étaient les deux filles qui tournaient autour d'Harry.

* * *

Lucian cru mourir de rire quand son frère rentra dans le wagon, après que Rose fut partie, furieuse de ne pas avoir pu le rattraper. En effet, il était hors de question qu'elle se transforme en chauve-souris devant les autres et elle le savait. Ginny, elle, était littéralement pliée en deux sur la banquette, malgré la crise de jalousie à laquelle elle avait eu le droit et Luna continuait de lire son affreuse revue. 

- Merci mon frère... soupira Harry.

- Mais de rien.

- Vous connaissez beaucoup de furies dans le style ? demanda Ginny, une fois calmée.

- Juste elle et ça suffit... Grogna Harry.

- On dirait Pansy Parkinson avec Malefoy... fit elle remarquer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny grimaça.

- Quand on parle du loup...

Drago venait de rentrer, et il eu subitement l'impression qu'une odeur désagréable le génait.

- Weasel...

- Malefoy, ce compartiment est complet... fit remarquer Ginny.

- Il y a de la place. Mais je peux comprendre que tu sois géné d'autre avec des gens autre que ta condition...

Elle rougit et se leva, la baguette sortie, prête à lancer un sort si Lucian ne l'avait pas arrêtée.

- Il y a encore de la place. Du moins, pour toi. Pas pour les deux gorilles derrière toi.

Drago sembla juger la scène puis, d'un signe de tête, fit sortir Crabbe et Goyle. Il s'installa le plus loin possible de Ginny, et les deux frères le remarquèrent. Il y eu un silence que Luna cassa.

- Quel que chose de mauvais est en train de se passer ?

- Non, rien du tout... la rassura Ginny.

- Ah... Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'un Ärgt était rentré dans le compartiment. Ils glacent très bien l'atmosphère ceux là... Et comme ils peuvent se rendre invisibles...

Malefoy eu un rictus méprisant qu'il essaya de cacher, tandis que Ginny se demandait visiblement si elle devait rire ou plaindre son amie. Lucian avait eu presque la même réaction que Malefoy. Pour casser cette atmosphère, Ginny demanda dans quelle maison ils comptaient aller. Les deux frères répondirent la même chose qu'à Malefoy. Au bout d'un long moment, la situation sembla se détendre, même si Malefoy et Ginny se lançaient sans arrêt des piques qui étaient à la limite de dégénérer. Finalement, le train s'arrêta. A peine descendus, le frère (du moins pensaient ils qu'il l'était) de Ginny vint la rejoindre, lui conseillant de s'éloigner d'eux. La fille aux cheveux ébouriffés était là elle aussi. Elle allait poser une question, regarda les autres et évita. Ce n'était peut etre pas le bon moment... Rose sauta sur Harry, l'étranglant à moitié, puis Gabriel vint les chercher pour les surveiller, comme le lui avait demandé leur mère. Rose bouda quand il la fit lâcher l'homme de ses rêves et tous les quatres se décidèrent à suivre les premières années. Et après, ils entrèrent dans la salle. Lucian ne daigna pas jeter un regard à la décoration de la pièce, tandis qu'Harry regardait tout minutieusement, hstoire de voir comment c'était fait. Rose, elle, se contentait de regarder le second prétendant au trône de la couronne vampiresque.  
Dumbledore se redressa en les voyant arriver. Nobles et fiers, aucun des quatres vampires, Lucian en tête, ne lui adressa un regard. La manière de snobber le directeur ne passa pas innaperçu dans la salle et il y eu quelques murmures. Les premières années furent répartis, et Dumbledore se leva.

- Voilà une nouvelle année qui commence. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivée de trois personnes qui n'ont pas étudié à Poudlard jusqu'alors et qui vont maintenant être répartis. Minerva...

La sous-directrice s'avança, un chapeau rappiécié dans les mains.

- Potter Von-Konning, Harry !

L'appelé s'approcha sans faire attention aux chuchotements sur le fait qu'il s'agissait du survivant. La nouvelle se propageait vite... Il s'assit un tabouret et la vieille femme lui posa le chapeau sur la tête. Il ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre parler dans sa tête, sa mère lui ayant déjà expliqué comment fonctionnait la répartition.

- Je vois de grandes qualités... Du courage, un grand sens de l'honneur... Mais... Il a tord de vouloirs t'envoyer à Gryffondor...

- Qui ça ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua que le directeur semblait passionné par sa répartition.

- Ah, le vieux fou...

- Serpentard pourrait mieux t'aider dans le chemin de la grandeur...

- Alors envoies moi à Serpentard. Je ferais tout pour dépasser le niveau du vieux fou...

- Très bien alors... SERPENTARD !!!!

Il y eu des applaudissement, mais plus du côté de la table verte et argent, pour ne pas dire uniquement de ce côté là. Harry s'y dirigea en regardant le directeur dans les yeux quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Il ne serait pas un de ses pions. Jamais ! Le vieux lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait aimable. Mais ses doigts, serrés sur son verre, viraient au blanc. Harry détourna la tête avec un petit rictus et s'assit à la table verte et argent, à un endroit libre. MAis pas celui que Malefoy lui avait préparé. Il tenait à avoir son autonomie.

- Vandenberg, Rose !

La jeune fille s'avança tranquillement, souriant aux autres comme s'il s'agissait d'un public qui regardait une star. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau n'était pas encore posé sur sa tête qu'il s'écriait :

- POUFSOUFFLE !!!!!!!

Elle se releva d'un bond et sembla sur le point de faire une remarquer sur le jugement du choixpeau, avant de se reprendre et de sourire. Elle se dirigea vers sa table.

- Von Konning, Lucian !

Le prince s'approcha. Il resta un long moment sous le choixpeau avant qu'il ne crie :

- GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!!

Le prince émit un claquement de langue. Il ne voulait apparemment pas aller dans cette maison. Il rejoignit quand même la table et se mit à côté de Ginny Weasley, au grand damn du grand frère. Le directeur se leva à nouveau.

- Quand à la quatrième personne, je vous présente Gabriel Örlan. Il sera votre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal...

Gabriel s'inclina.

- Je suis enchanté à l'iddée d'enseigner ici...

Il se rassit et un tonnerre éclata dans la grande salle. La nouvelle année allait débuter...

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? ;-) 

Sword-Inu


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut à tous !!!!

Alors avant, désolée pour le retard ! MAis je croyais que la sions au restaurant allais être pourrie comme au début... Et elle reprend ! Donc j'ai des horaires à la con qui m'exténuent (imaginez : de onze heures à quatre cinq heures de l'aprem pour reprendre plus tard vers sept heures et finir vers minuit une heure du mat... Pour une flemmarde comme moi c'est le bout du monde !)  
Je débauche tout juste (1h0ç du mat') pour poster ce chapitre (j'ai touours pas pris ma douche... Ah, ma chère et tendre douche, quand te reverrais-je ? xD) Je préviens que sur la fin, il risque d'y avoir des fautes d'orthographes plus que présentes (j'ai tapé toute la fin d'une main, je me suis fait mal au poignet droit et je pouvais pas l'utiliser pendant un temps...)  
Un bonne nouvelle quand même : J'ai eu mon bac-euuuuuuh !!! Bien sûr, j'ai eu le droits aux coups de téléphones hypocrites du genre "je savais que tu l'aurais" (alors qu'ils me disaient que c'étaient foutus pour moi...) J'ai rattrapé 19 points et il m'en manquait... 19 ! Si ça c'est pas être douée !! (ou avoir de la chance xD)

Mais avant la suite, les RARs que tout le monde attend !

**Elaur **: Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi ;)

**Adenoide :** Harry et Lucian vont avoir des diffiultés, ça c'est sûr... Mais rien que je ne puisse régler ! Et pour l'explication sur la sexualité d'Harry, je vais l'expliquer avant l'histoire, un peu plus bas, pour pas me répéter.

**666Naku** : Il va très bien le vhoixpeau xD Mais Lucian, même s'il ne le montre pas tout le temps, a les capacités pour aller à Gryffondor (mais il le montre pas tout le temps lol) Bonne lecture !!

**Angi** : désolée, j'ai été plus longue que prévue... Bonne lecture à toi !!

**K-Melwin** : Merci. Euh.. nan, je connais pas de la famille Vandenberg... Pourquoi ? J'ai pris ce nom parce que je l'ai déjà entendu et que je trouvais ce nom trop classe ! Un peu débile comme raison je sais mais... En tout cas, bonne lecture !!

**Llemaluna :** Je sais que c'est bête (ça aurait fait trop bien les deux frères à Serpentard ! Et ça aurait donné xD) mais... Mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, et surtout par un soucis d'honnêteté envers les caractères des personnages, je ne pouvais pas envoyer Lucian à Serpentard... J'espère quand même que tu aimeras la suite !!

**jb :** Et oui, ça faisait longtemps, et (pour changer...) j'ai encore du retard. J'espère néanmoins que ça ne te découragera pas !!

**emma :** Un couple Harry/Ginny ? Arf, je sais pas... J'ai pas de plan précis pour l'histoire, j'aime pas faire des plans lol Donc je sais pas avec qui Harry va finir, et s'il va finir avec quelqu'un en fait xD Pour l'instant, j'ai réfléchit qu'à deux couples, mais je ne les dévoilerais pas, comme tu t'en doutes certainement !! Bonne lecture !!

**mo :** C'est vrai qu'ils sont choupi les deux frères !! Je les adore ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas !!

**Naeloj Malefoy** : A maintenant la suite xD Bonne lecture ;)

****

Pour moi, si Harry est un calice, ça implique plusieurs choses dûes à un lien. Et ce lien envers son frère est très fort... Mais c'est là que beaucoup d'avis divergent sur ce lien : Qu'est il réellement ? Pour certain, il représente l'amour, et c'est très reprit dans la littérature à propos des vampires. Mais pour moi, ce lien est bien plus que de l'amour. Ou alors plutôt, c'est de l'**A**mour... Les deux sont liés par un lien très fort, qui ne peut être brisé sans les rendre malheureux. Ils sont en quelque sorte des "âmes soeurs", pas dans le sens commun du terme, mais dans le sens où ce sont deux âmes faîtes pour s'assembler. Mais juste deux âmes, pas deux coeurs. Bon, je dis pas que dans certains cas, ce cas est aussi assimilé à de l'amour charnel (beaucoup de couples chez les vampires se sont formés comme ça dans le monde imaginé de cette fic, même si je n'en parle pas, et que je n'en parlerais certainement pas beaucoup, à part pour un couple...) Ce lien ne peux pas être classé dans amour, amitié, ou même haine... C'est bien plus fort que ça selon moi. Mais ce lien qui est très fort peut être tès fragile aussi, quand l'un des deux (que ce soit le calice ou le sire/seigneur/maître) n'a pas confiance en soi. Car comment ne pas douter du lien quand on doute de soi ? Ce doute peut entraîner les deux dans une folie destructrice (à cause de la jalousie, de la surprotection...) et les ammener à s'entretuer, ce qui les rendra profondément triste et les amènera au désespoir. C'est là le danger de ce lien... Généralement, si le lien est coupé volontairement par l'un des deux, l'autre ressentira un grand vide, comme s'il avait perdu la moitié de son âme. beaucoup de sires et de calices ne survivent pas à cette perte. Mais certains vampires, qui ont survêcut à cette perte, peuvent devenir plus faire, et peuvent jouer de ce lien (au risque de se prendre au jeu...). Mais cet "apprentissage" ne se fait pas sans difficulté et doouleur...

Voilà le lien qui unit, selon moi, Sires/Maitres/Seigneurs et Calices. Il est vrai qu'Harry aurait pu tomber amoureux de Lucian (et vice versa) mais... Pas dans cette fic ;)

* * *

**Une autre vie :**

Harry était dans la salle sur demande (dont sa mère lui avait tant de fois parlé) et attendait, impatiemment, son frère. Comment ce maudit choixpeau avait il osé ?! Il était sûr que son frère n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision. Et puis lui, à Gryffondor ?? Bon, d'accord, il possédait autant de courage que de ruse, autant retenue que de laisser aller, et qu'il pouvait agir stupidement pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait... Mais Gryffondor ? Lucian était peu démonstratif... Alors que les Gryffondors semblaient l'être...  
Il tapa dans le grand canapé qui était au milieu de la pièce. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Aucun. Lucian devait être à Serpentard et nuk part ailleurs. Il devait rester avec lui, et lui seul. Ce n'était pas à un vieux chapeaux, rappiécé de surcrôit, qui allait faire la loi ! Dès demain, il irait voir Dumbledore et exiger que Lucian retourne sous le choixpeau. Il irait donc à Serpentard. Sans aucun doute, c'était le vieux fou qui l'avait trafiqué !  
Rose, allongée sur le canapé de la salle, soupira bruyamment et leva la tête de son livre.

- Harry, mon chou, vient t'asseoir, ça ne sers à rien de tourner en rond ainsi...

Elle ne reçut qu'un regard noir en guise de réponse, et elle retourna à son livre qui déterminait comment acquerir le plus rapidement du pouvoir, sans passer par la case "études longues et laborieuses".

- Je penses que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard tout comme toi, et comme Lucian aurait dû...! Je suis rusée, et j'ai de l'ambition. Mais pour une raison inconnue, je suis à Poufsoffle, dans une maison avec pour emblème un blaireau... Ah, si Père l'apprenait ! L'emblème de notre famille est un serpent, pas un blaireau ! Que vais je lui dire ? Si je ne meurs pas, j'aurais de la chance...!

- Rose... un blaireau est parfait pour toi... répondit Harry, sur les nerfs.

Une ombre (de la rage ?) passa sur le visage de la jeune fille mais tellement rapidement qu'Harry douta de la voir. Et comme son frère entrait, il l'oublia de suite. Lucian s'assit royalement sur un fauteuil qui était apparut.

- Désolé pour le retard... Le rouquin ne voulait pas me lacher...

Harry émit un grognement et s'assit près de son frère.

- Je me demande pourquoi le choixpeau t'a evoyé à Gryffondor... soupira Harry, soulagé de voir son frère, qui était venu. Il est complètement usé. Il faudrait le remplacer.

- Harry. J'ai demandé au choixpeau de me faire aller à Gryffondor.

Le second héritier au trône se releva d'un bond.

- Tu... Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Harry était perdu. Alors son frère voulait s'éloigner de lui ? Avait il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- on est séparés maintenant ! Je croyais que je comptais beaucoup à tes yeux !

- Tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux...

- Alors pourquoi Gryffondor ? Maintenant, on est séparés !!!! Et puis, tu ne semblait pas tellement heureux !!!

- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne vais pas pouvoir être avec toi tout le temps ?s'énerva Lucian.

- Pourtant tu as demandé Gryffondor... railla Harry, de mauvaise humeur. Tu m'as lâché...

Lucian blêmit et se leva de son fauteuil d'un bond.

- J'aimerais lire en paix les gars... grogna Rose.

- La ferme !! répondirent les deux frères, à l'unisson.

Elle referma son livre et se mit à rire. Les deux frères la regardèrent, perplexes. Pourquoi riait elle ? Elle poussa un cri quand elle tomba du canapée et se calma.

- Vous êtes trop bêtes... Vous croyez vraiment qu'une maison va vous séparer ? Regardez ! Vous agissez toujours de la même manière, ensembles... Ce n'est qu'un morceau de tissu l'emblème sur votre robe. Vous allez vous disputer pour un morceau de tissu ? Je croyais que vous étiez beaucoup moins pitoyables...

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que, fait exceptionnel, Lucian baissait la tête de son plein grès. Ils s'excusèrent, gênés. Rose sourit en ramassant son livre.

- Maintenant Lucian, tu peux lui expliquer calmement le "pourquoi Gryffondor" et toi Harry, tu peux écouter... Et moi, je peux lire parce que vos querelles de frères ne me regardent en rien.

Et elle se réinstalla sur le canapé sans s'interesser plus que cela à ce qui veniat de se passer. Lucian, d'abord indigné par le ton de la jeune fille, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Après tout, elle l'avait aidé. Il se racla la gorge.

- Bref... Si je suis à Gryffondor, c'est parce que, comme le choixpeau me laissait le choix vu qu'il hésitait, je pourrais certainement mieux espionner les actes du vieux fou... Comme ça, il s'en prendrait peut être moins à notre mère... Et je pourrais meiux te protéger de là bas en te rapportant ce qu'ils disent... Bien que j'aurais aimé être avec toi...

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très stupide. C'était évident que son frère ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds. Il avait douté de lui. Pendant un court moment mais il l'avait fait. Et il s'en voulait terriblement. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus remonter la tête. Lucian soupira et lui fila une taloche derrière la tête. Il était normal pour Harry de douter. Le lien qui l'unissait à son Sire était très fort. D'un côté il pouvait amener la confiance, mais si le calice n'avait pas confiance en lui même à la base, il pouvait douter du lien... Harry leva les yeux, reconnaissants tandis que Rose se raclait la gorge.

- Maintenant que vous avec finit vos explications... Peut on passer à quelque chose de plus interessant ?

- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas écouter ? lâcha lucian en arquant un sourcil, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Rose sourit franchement avant de faire une petite moue en secouant négligemment sa tête.

- j'ai dis ça ? Je m'en souviens pas...

Elle posa son livre et sourit de nouveau.

- Bien. Maintenant, on peut discuter de la date de mariage entre Harry et moi. Les invités seront... Aie-euh !!!

- Tu pourrais me demander mon avis Rose. fit remarquer le "futur époux". Je n'ai jamais encore consentit à t'épouser...

Lucian leva les yeux au plafond et, bientôt, s'endormit sur le canapé, bercé par les disputes habituelles de son frère et de Rose.

* * *

Harry regarda l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Il était tôt, trop pour se lever. Depuis quand les vampires se levaient à sept heures du matin ? Il fallut que Malefoy lui dise de se dépécher pour qu'il comprenne. Il enfila ses habits et la robe traditionnelle par dessus avant de bailler. Sept heures était une heure beaucoup trop matinale. Le blond tira les rideaux et la lumière entra brusquement, forcer Harry à fermer les yeux. Tant de lumière d'un coup faisait mal aux yeux... Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer et suivit le blond sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne connaissait pas le chemin de toutes façons. Il fallait bien qu'il suive quelqu'un...  
Il s'assit à côté de Malefoy et eu le plaisir de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à connaître une personne comme Rose. Un bouledogue en effet se jeta sur le blondinet et s'assit sur ses genoux. 

- Draginou, tu voudras t'asseoir à côté de moi en cours ?

Draginou ? Harry eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire devant l'air exaspéré de son camarade de chambre. Finalement, peut être qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui. Ils avaient au moins un point commun... Et il lui faudrait un guide de Serpentard. Pourquoi pas celui qui semblait en être le chef ? Il attrapa le jus de citrouille et en bu, en essayant de ne pas grimacer. Ce n'était pas bon... La nourriture sorcière laissait vraiment à désirer. Heureusement, ils avaient de l'eau pour remplacer l'horreur...  
Il goûta les saucisses. Pas assez saignantes... Le reste ne lui disait rien, à part une tranche de pain. Il vit Drago hausser un sourcil mais il ne fit rien remarquer, au grand soulagement de Harry. Soulagement qui ne dura pas longtemps.

- Mon coeur !!

Rose, tout comme le Bouledogue l'avait fait pour Drago, venait de lui sauter dessus. La salle se tut immédiatement. Une poufsouffle à Serpentard !! Harry voulu la faire lâcher, sans succès. Il laissa un regard à la table des Gryffondors mais il ne vit pas son frère. En désespoir de cause, il repoussa violemment la fille qui tomba au sol. Un poufsouffle se leva et Harry dû reconnaitre une chose : les poufsouffles étaie,t loyaux entre eux, et ils s'entraidez apparemment, comme le voulait leur maison. Après tout, Rose n'était à Pousouffle que depuis même pas une journée qu'ils voulaient la défendre ! Rose se releva et ne se démonta pas pour piquer l'emploi du temps de Harry, alors que les conversations revenaient à la normale, une fille ayant retenu le Poufsouffle. Harry soupira, vaincu, tandis qu'elle apprenait par coeur son emploi du temps.

- Malheureusement, j'ai un an de plus que toi alors on ne sera jamais ensemble en cours... Mais je pourrais venir te voir aux intercours, dans les couloirs...

Harry retint un gémissement plaintif et se précipita presque vers la table des gryffondors quand il vit son frère. Il ne voulait pas rester avec la furie. Pas de bon matin !

- Lucian, aide moi... suplia t il, une fois à sa hauteur.

Lucian le regarda de ses yeux cernés.

-Harry... A sept heure du matin je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire... "Démerdes-toi...".

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et laissa tomber sa tête en avant. Harry s'assit à côté de lui, et Rose s'assit elle aussi, mais sur les genoux de Harry qui n'avait pas la force de la virer de cet endroit. Il sentit un vagument mouvement à sa droite, et entendit un raclement de chaise rapide. Il n'écouta pas ce que la brune essayait de dire à celui qui s'était levé et qui voulait crier à propos d'un dénommé Neville, à qui la place appartiendrait. Finalement, le roux partit, et le trio e fit même pas attention au sourire d'excuse de la brune, à part Rose qui se colla un peu plus à Harry (De quel droit cette fille osait elle sourire à son fiancé ?).  
Beaucoup de gryfondors se levèrent, en signe de protestation. Un Serpentard à leur table ne leur convenait guère. MAis Harry étant disposé à rester, ce fut eux qui s'en furent au loin. harry attrapa l'emploi du temps de son frère.

- ah, c'est cool... T'as potion avec les serpentards...

Il se rapella soudainement qu'il n'était pas dans la même année que son frère. Lucian reprit son emploi du temps.

- Au moins, on a plein d'heures de potion, c'est déjà ça...

- le prof me fait peur... pleurnicha faussement Rose. Il a pas dû se laver les cheveux depuis au moins dix ans...

- Rose... C'est normal d'avoir les cheveux dans cet état quand on fabrique tout le temps des potions... soupira Harry.

- Mais il devrait au moins connaître les sorts et shampoings du magazine "socières et belles" !

- Rose... fit remarquer Lucian. C'est UN sorcier. Pas UNE sorcièrE. Il ne peux pad être "belle".

- N'empêche qu'il peut se cultiver.

Les deux frères poussèrent un soupir avant de se résigner et se diriger vers leur salle de cours respectives. Harry retrouva donc Malefoy, qui s'assit à côté de lui, pour éviter visiblement la fille qui le collait. Harry sortit son livre de potion sans un mot tandis que son voisin en faisait de même. Le professeur entra peu de temps après, avec un tournoiement de sa robe que Harry lui envia. Il pouvait presque faire penser à un vampire ainsi... Il avait vraiment la classe... Il n'était pas spécialement beau avec ses cheveux gras, comme l'avait fait remarquer Rose, mais au moins, il avait la classe. Il n'aurait pas à apprendre l"Art des potions avec un crétin qui gardait tout le temps son nez dans ses bouquins...  
Le professeur sembla cehrcher quelque chose des yeux puis son regard s'arrêta sur Harry. Il tiqua légèrement, surtout en remarquant à côté de qui il était assit. Puis il commença son cours. Malefoy chuchota.

- Il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer... Pourtant, tu es un serpentard...

- Je sais pas pourquoi... répliqua Harry, décevant son voisin qui semblait vouloir en savoir davantage.

En réalité, Harry pensait savoir pourquoi. Il connaissait très bien la rivalité entre celui qui avait été, pendant la première année de sa vie, son père, et celui qui lui faisait maintenant cours. De plus, son père était aussi ami avec Sirius Black, qui avait faillit tuer le dit professeur. C'était normal qu'il ne l'aime pas après tout ça...

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page quarante cinq et commencez...

Harry écouta le professeur parler et se plongea immédiatement dans son livre, pour voir l'image d'un chaudron d'où sortaient des volutes de fumée argentée. Un philtre de paix... Vu le personnage, il n'aurait pas pensé que son professeur fasse faire à la classe ce genre de breuvage... Un philtre de paix...  
Il commença à rassembler tous les ingrédients pour la potion et finalement se mt à l'oeuvre, sans regarder le livre. De toutes façons, il avait bien remarquer qu'en faisant d'une autre maière que le livre, on pouvait arriver au même résultat, et même à un résultat meilleur. Il en était à un passage crucial, les deux mains occupées, quand il entendit quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de dresser un bouclier, mais Malefoy le fit pour lui. Le pétard mouillé attérit au sol. Harry regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard haineux du rouquin.

- Que se passe t il par ici ? demanda la voix menaçante de Severus Rogue.

- C'est les gryffondors... répondit Malefoy avec une voix de petit élève sage. Ils veulent s'en prendre à nos potions, comme d'habitude.

Malgré son ton poli, un pouvait clairement sentir son ton railleur dans la voix, et ses yeux montraient clairement qu'il attendait que les Gryffondors se fassent punir. Rogue regarda à peine le pétard et se tourna vers Weasley.

- Monsoeur Weasley... Je ne tolère pas ce genre de plaisanteries dans mon cours... Si vous voulez partir, la porte est grande ouverte...

Le rouquin se renfrogna et retourna à sa potion, tandis que le professeur faisait remarquer qu'il enlevait trente points à Gryffondor. La brune (Grunger ? Grager ? Granger ?) sembla irritée et entreprit d'arrêter le geste de son compagnon qui réduisait en menue poussière des scarabées, au lieu de couper en morceau fin sa plante. Harry se retourna vers Malefoy, qui reprenait clairement sa potion, sans ajouter un mot.  
A la fin du cours, Harry vint le voir.

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Nous ne sommes pas amis à ce que je saches.

Malefoy eu un rictus méprisant.

- Je ne te protégeais pas, _petit Prince_, je _me_ protégeais... La potion m'aurait éclaboussée, et je n'avais aucune envie de sentir la potion...

Harry ne rajouta rien devant ce mensonge éhonté que l'autre venait de lui dire. peut être mentait il à cause de ses amis qui l'avaient rejoint. Peut être par habitude au mesonge. Ou par peur d'être gentil. Mais en tout cas, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry consentit à laisser passer l'affront que Malefoy venait de lui faire en lui parlant ainsi. Il se contenta de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ni entendu et se dirigea vers la nouvelle salle de cours, ne se mettant pas à côté de Malefoy cette fois ci, mais d'une serpentarde à l'écart, à l'allure froide. Il lui sourit, charmeur (on ne change pas ses habitudes... Charmeur un jour, charmeur toujours comme disait son frère...) et elle détourna la tête, sans émotion apparente, pour suivre le cours de métamorphose. Harry eu une petite moue, peu habitué à ce genre de réaction. Il arrivait à séduire de très belles vampires, fières et hautaines. pourquoi pas elle ? Il venait de trouver sa première proie à Poudlard... Quoi que la rousse, Ginevra, serait pas mal aussi...  
Il reporta son attention sur le cour, essayant de ne pas s'endormir sur la leçon. La prof avait cette sévérité noble, qui imposait le respect. Mais, même si elle imposait le respect, il avait envie de dormir... Terriblement envie... Tellement envie qu'il ne se réveilla que quand la classe devint anormalement silencieuse. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, et vit le professeur en face de lui, le regardant sévèrement. Il essaya un sourire charmeur, mais cela n'arrangea pas son cas, bien au contraire. Non seulement il fit perdre des points à Serpentard (pas beaucoup, mais assez pour se faire haïr par certains de ses condisciples), mais il eu aussi le droit à une engueulade mémorable. MacGonagall savait qu'il était prince, mais elle ne se gêna pas pour le remettre à sa place, et tout le reste du cours, il le passa éveillé. Il récupéra les points en faisant une bonne métamorphose et la colère, ainsi que les mauvaises ondes planant autour de lui s'estompèrent un peu, sans pour autant totalement disparaître.  
Harry regarda quand même un peu vexé la fille à côté de lui, qui n'avait pas pensé à le réveiller. Elle aurait pu faire un effort ! Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il vit pour la première fois depuis le début du cours (et la seule fois d'ailleurs) un sentiment : le mépris. Il se leva, prêt à la provoquer en duel mais elle ne lui prêta pas plus attention et se remit à griffoner son cours, le visage n'exprimant plus aucune expression.

- Monsieur Potter- Von Konning ! Quelque chose vous dérange ? demanda avec une fausse inquiétude bien évidente que tout le monde remarqua.

- Je vais très bien Madame... assura t il en se rasseyant.

La serpentarde ne le regarda même pas et, quand ce fut l'heure, elle se leva et partit sans même le regarder. Harry grogna tandis que Malefoy le rejoignait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Elvira...

- Pardon ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers lui tandis que la serpentarde disparaissait au détour du couloir.

- Elle s'appelle Elvira... Un conseil : aussi beau soit tu, ne lui tourne pas autour où tu y laisseras des plumes...

- Ca, c'est un conseil pour le commun des mortels... railla Harry. On a quoi maintenant ?

- C'est l'heure du repas... Et ensuite, c'est les options. Tu as quoi ?

- Runes.

Il ne demanda pas à Malefoy ce qu'il avait. Il n'était pas son ami. Cela sembla énerver le blondinet d'être ignoré ainsi. Il allait parler quand ses amis arrivèrent. Harry le vit refermer la bouche et reprendre son air hautain et aristocrate. Et tous ensembles, ils se dirigèrent pour prendre le repas...

* * *

Voilà un chapitre de fait !! 

Petite mauvaise nouvelle : au lieu de metttre un chapitre de mes deux histoires par semaine, je mettrais un chapitre d'une histoire la première semaine, un chapitre de l'autre histoire l'autre semaine (soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour chaque histoire) Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'avais promis, mais j'avais pas prévu que la saison, qui semblait morte, reprenne tout d'un coup...

Bonne nouvelle : pour me faire pardonner, je mettrais le chapitre de mon autre histoire demain normalement !! ca fera deux chapitre dans la semaine au lieu d'un !

En tout cas, si vous voulez me jeter des tomates, y a un petit bouton exprès... (sans lames de rasoir dedans SVP sinon je pourrais plus rien taper xD)

Sword-Inu


	8. annonce importante

Bonjour à tous. A la demande de Sword-Inu, j'ai le regret de vous informer que pour certaines raisons, votre auteur de fanfic va cesser pour une durée indéterminée à ce jour, de publier des chapitres.

En espérant que vous la retrouverait bientôt et en vous souhaitant bonne lecture par ailleurs,

Grande Troll.


	9. Chapitre 7

**Une autre vie :**

*Une tête apparaît timidement dans l'écran*

- Pitié, me tuez pas...

*S'éclaircit la gorge*

Hum... Voilà... J'ai été très longuement absente... A cause de situations indépendantes de ma volonté. Je sais que ça fait très longtemps... Je vous demande sincèrement pardon...

Je pense que vous ne les attendiez plus mais... Les voilà, les RARs :

Flore Jade : Merci ! et désolée pour le retard...

Maelys Halliwell Black : Merci d'aimer ma fanfic. voilà la suite !

Aurélie Malefoy : Et oui, pauvre Harry qui doit supporter cette furie ! et Désolée pour mon retard... Mais merci de m'avoir soutenue !

Adenoide : Oui, Lucian et Harry aurait fait un beau couple ! Mais ils sont purement hétéros... Mais si quelqu'un veut faire une sorte de fic miroir avec eux en couple, je suis pas contre lol mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais sufissement de temps pour écrire moi-même cette fic miroir, désolée...

Pitch : Euh... S'il te plaît... range ce canon, tu me fais peur... Désolée pour le retard...

Jacynthe : Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrêterais pas cette fic, ni les autres d'ailleurs...! Merci de lire ma fic, c'est gentil !

Déesse de la lune : Merci ! la voilà la suite !

Je préviens, étant donné que je suis des cours plutôt durs, je ne serais pas très rapides à poster les chapitres, mais ce sera plus rapide que ce que ce dernier chapitre...!

En espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

L'heure de rune passa très lentement. C'était un cours très ennuyeux. Aucun sort, juste des signes bizarres qui s'étallaient sur la feuille, sans lien logique apparent. Pourtant, il avait essayé de faire des efforts : avant de s'inscrire dans cette option, il avait pris quelques cours. Mais ce n'était, bien évidemment pas assez pour suivre le programme de cinquième année. A cet instant, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : dormir. Il avait dû changer son cycle de sommeil pour pouvoir vivre avec les humains, mais c'était vraiment dur. Et le plus dur de tout ça, c'était qu'il était séparé de son fère. Et même pire encore : il était tellement désespéré qu'il en venait presque à regretter que Rose ne soit pas dans la même classe que lui !

Il soupira pour la énième fois quand la brune à côté de lui se mêla de ce qui ne la regardait pas pour lui expliquer qu'il avait confondu deux runes. Il voulut la renvoyer sur les roses mais il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi ? il n'en savait rien. Peut-être voulait il ne pas s'en faire une ennemie de suite. Elle semblait assez intelligente pour ne pas aborder cette discution, celle des vampires, pendant un cours, mais pourtant, il le savait : elle était au courant en ce qui les concernait. Et le roux lui avait certainement expliqué qu'il ne faisait pas partie de n'ilmporte quelle famille. La famille royale ! A coup sûr, elle rêvait de l'attirer dans un coin pour lui poser des questions. Devait il répondre honnêtement ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à toutes ses questions. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle savait. Et le peu qu'elle avait deviné -ou qu'on lui avait dit- était bien assez. Alors quoi ? Il devrait mentir ? Idioties ! elle n'était pas stupide. Elle _savait. _Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution : fuir, pour ne pas répondre.

Harry eu un rictus méprisant. u, Harry Potter-Von Konning, fuir devant une vulguaire humaine ? C'était, des trois proposition, la plus ridicule. Et pourtant, il devrait s'en tenir à celle là s'il ne voulait pas risquer les secrets de sa famille. Mais fuir devant une humaine ! Son coeur se serra quand il réalisa soudainement. Il était un humain, _aussi_. Il ne pouvait pas la juger. Il était comme elle. Une créature faible. Un frisson parcouru son dos. Non, il était pas faible. Il allait bientôt devenir un vampire. Bientôt. Quand il aurait dix-sept ans. Dans moins de deux ans. Et il ne serait plus faible. Et il pourrait se tenir fièrement aux côtés de son frère.

Sa camarade de classe sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le tira de ses pensées, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Maudissant sa distraction, il la fusilla du regard et remit son masque de glace sur le visage. Un instant -un magnifique instant- il s'imagina se lever de sa chaise et partir, la tête haute, signifiant clairement au professeur que son cours était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux. Mais, et il le savait, ça aurait se faire remarquer pour rien -il était censé être un élève normal- et surtout, ça aurait été admettre que l'horripilante Miss-je-sais-tout l'avait vu dans une position inconfortable, et qu'il fuyait devant elle. Certes, il _devait_ fuir devant elle. Mais autant ne pas le montrer. Il pourrait se contenter de n'avoir aucun rapport avec elle. quoi de plus normal ? Ils étaient dans deux classes ennemies. Il pouvaient très bien la détester.

Avec ennui, il supporta la fin du cour, se demandant s'il aurait pas mieux fais de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Peut être q'uil demanderait à changer d'option. Cours d'étude sur les moldus. Sa mère lui racontait souvent des histoires sur ces humains, dénué de magie. Bien sûr, ils valaient pas plus que les sorciers. Mais il en savait tellement sur eux maintenant qu'il pourrait sans problème suivre les cours. Il sourit. _Ca_, c'était une bonne idée. Il pourrait avoir de bonnes notes, sans trop se casser la tête à étudier. Mais, il le savait, il y avait très peu de chance que sa mère accepte. Elle aimait que ses fils s'en tiennent aux décisions qu'ils avaient prises. Alors, hors de question de changer de matière aussi vite. Il ne ferait que passer pour une girouette.

Bientôt, le professeur annonça qu'il était l'heure, que le cours était finit. Il remballa ses affaires avec la vitesse de ceux qui n'attendaient que la bénédiction du professeur pour fuir l'atmosphère pesant du cours, et sortit dans les couloirs. Il vit bien la tentative de la fille pour le retenir mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Peut être que plus tard, dans l'année, elle en aurait marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui. Et alors, elle lui ficherais enfin la paix. En attendant, il devait la fuir autant qu'il le pouvait. Heureusement, sa précipitation était normale pour quelqu'n qui n'aimait aps la matière étudiée. Ce n'était pas trop flagrant qu'il fuyait...

Comme il n'était que seize heures trente, il avait du temps devant lui pour flâner avec son frère. Mais, arrivé devant la salle de ce dernier, il remarqua qu'il était déjà partit. Faisant taire une pointe de jalousie (quoi, il ne l'avait même pas attendu !), il se retourna... Et tomba nez à nez avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il claqua la langue sèchement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? siffla-t-il.

Elle sembla surprise par son ton cassant puis désigna la salle du menton.

- J'attends que tous les gryffondors sortent. j'ai un ami là-dedans.

Il retint la remarque acerbe. Elle, un ami ? Mais elle devait sans doute parler du roux. Il avait l'air de manquer de neurones de toutes façons. Pas etonnant qu'il traine avec elle.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle poliement.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Il lui tourna le dos, et s'enfonça dans les couloirs, sentant son regard déçu de n'avoir rien appris (et sans doute légèrement agacé de son humeur) dans le dos, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il ne voulait que son frère. Et ce fut Rose qu'il trouva. Ou, pour être plus exact, lui sauta au cou.

- Mon coeur !! Tu m'as manqué !!

La vampire fusilla des yeux les filles qui avaient posé un peu trop longtemps à son goût les yeux sur Harry puis elle sourit.

- Alors, tu as fais quoi de beau ? Moi, ça a été franchement horrible. Ici, ils ne savent pas lancer les sorts élémentaires. Les filles de ma chambre ne savent même pas comment prendre soin de leurs cheveux avec un sortilège de soin pourtant basique ! Je sais qu'il est utilisé par les coiffeurs professionels, mais quand même ! Elle pourrait le savoir ! J'ai l'impression de vivre avec des greluches ! Non mais franchement !! ah, tiens, dis moi, y a pas Lucian ?

Il se retint de la jeter au sol avec une petite moue. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait réconcilié les deux frères. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle les avait bien aidé. Sur le coup, elle avait fait preuve de plus de maturité qu'eux. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas continuer sur sa lancée ! A la place, il soupira.

- Non, je ne sais pas où il est... répliqua-t-il. Mais pourrait tu me lâcher ? Tu m'étrangle.

De dos, il ne vit pas son sourire satisfait et sufisant. Elle le lâcha.

- Oh, bien sûr mon chou.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- C'est la première fois que tu ne me rejette pas méchamment. Aurais-je une chance ?

Il grimaça.

- Rêve pas non plus.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il était sûr que son frère y serait allé pour l'attendre. Rose lui emboîta, soudainement silencieuse. Mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

* * *

Ils s'étaient à nouveau réunis dans la salle sur demande. Solenellement, Lucian sortitt de son sac le cadeau de sa mère. Harry en fit autant. Ils se regardèrent en souriant et les ouvrir en même temps. Ils eurent la surprise de voir des miroirs. Un instant, Harry sentit la déception poindre. Pourquoi un miroir ? C'était le cadeau parfait pour Rose. Narcissique comme elle l'était... Mais le visage de son frère s'illumina soudainement.

- Un miroir à double sens !! Chouette !

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina à son tour. C'étaient les fameux miroirs ! James Potter et Sirius Black en avait eu ! Ils s'en servaient pour leur colles ! Il ne résista pas à la tentation et appela le nom de Lucian. Il eu une exclamation de surprise en voyant le visage de son frère remplacer le sien dans son miroir. Il lui sourit.

- Ca marche !

Il entendit la voix de son frère répondre en même temps que celle du prince.

- Harry Von konning. !

Lucian fit une petite moue.

- Le mien ne marche pas... râla t il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Bah, moi je peux te voir. C'est le plus important !

- Non, c'est surtout de la triche... bouda t il.

Harry lui tira la langue par jeu pouis sourit.

- On le montrera à maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'espère bien ! s'xclama ce dernier.

Rose commença à protester.

- Ca recommence ! Encore une fois, vous m'excluez totalement vous deux !

Lucian eu un haussement d'épaule, imité par son frère. Rose se rapprocha.

- On dirait plus un couple que deux frères, c'est pas juste...

Lucian soupira, aggacé.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'en est rien. Harry est mon frère, et mon calice. Il est donc normal que nous soyons si proches... Et puis, en t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te l'abimer ton Harry !

Le concerné écrasa le pied du prince qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. L'humain navait pas apprécié qu'il le donne si facilement à l'ennemi. Rose tapa du pied, énervé de les voir repartir. Harry la regarda. Elle semblait étrange.

- Rose ? Que t'arrive-t-il.

- Rien !

Elle partit s'asseoir dans un coin, sur un énorme pouf confortable et croisa les bras, sans les regarder une seule fois. Lucian s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Bien sûr que si ! railla t elle. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? T'as un calice qui te sers de bouffe et moi, je suis condamnée à regarder de la nourriture sans pouvoir y toucher !

Harry encaissa le coup et Lucian serra les poings.

- Harry n'est pas de la simple nourriture !!

- Peut être, mais tu te nourris bien de lui !! cracha-t-elle, montrant ses longues canines. Un grognement de rage sortit de sa gorge et Lucian recula instinctivement.

En voyant les yeux de la jeune fille virer au rouge sang, Harry s'interposa. Rose se passa la langue sur ses canines, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas toucher du sang des humains de l'école, il y a trop de risque. Mais Harry, lui, ne risquerait pas de me dénoncer...

Avnt même qu'il ai pu réagir, Harry fut repoussé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, essayant de mordre l'autre là où c'était possible. Doucement, l'humain posa sa main sur son front. Du sang coulait devant ses yeux. Dans sa hate pour le sauver, Lucian l'avait poussé trop fort. Et combiné avec la force de Rose, tout s'était passé trop vite. Il regarda, hébété, le sang sur sa main. Il était incapable de réfléchir. La douleur semblait l'anesthésier. A ce stade, il n'avait pas mal. Pas encore. Mais les images tanguaient dangereusement. Distrait par la douleur de son calice, Lucian tourna la tête vers lui, paniqué. Ce fut une grave erreur. Les dents de Rose s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre de son cou. Il poussa un gémissement tandis que son frère cria franchement la douleur pour deux. Il tomba au sol et les images arrêtèrent de tourner, pour s'enfoncer dans un gouffre noir.

* * *

- Harry ? Harry ?

Une voix qui l'appelait. Tremblante et fragile. Une douce caresse sur sa peau. Qui ? Il connaissait cette personne... Mais elle était si loin... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sombrer à nouveau. La voix s'éloigna. et il sombra.

* * *

A nouveau cette voix. Mais elle n'était plus douce...

- Je te jure que s'il ne se réveille pas, je te fais la peau !! siffla Lucian.

- Je suis désolée... Je... Je voulais pas... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.... Il était là... Si... Humain.... Et j'avais besoin de sang... Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me nourrir depuis une semaine... J'ai aidé Gabriel à tout préparer pour ici... Et avec les cours... Je suis vraiment désolée....

Un sanglot retentit dans la pièce et Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Ca va, y a pas mort d'homme...

Il essaya de se redresser mais une main l'obligea à rester couché.

- Reste allongé...

De nouveau, la voix de Lucian avait retrouvé toute sa douceur. Il souriait à présent, soulagé.

- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir...

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et une dame poussa les deux vampires.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, il n'allait pas mourir ! Il a été touché au front, et les blessures au visage saignent beaucoup. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Franchement, je me demande à quoi vous pensiez !!

- Mais il s'est évanouit !! se justifia Lucian.

- Normal, c'est la tête. Il a eu un léger traumatisme. Il se sentira sans doute nauséeux pendant un temps, mais il se remettra ne vous faites pas de soucis. Maintenant, il a besoin de rester tranquille, et si vous restez là, je crains qu'il ne puisse se reposer convenablement. Alors sortez de mon infirmerie !

Harry vit Lucian regarder la femme dans les yeux, prêt à la faire ployer sous ses pouvoirs, pour pouvoir rester. Il prit le bras du vampire et lui sourit.

- Je vais bien. Alors rentre. Jsuis un humain, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de repos...

Le prince eu un regard triste.

- Tu crois que je fais encore plus te fatiguer à rester ici ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

- Je veux surtout ue tu emmène Rose chasser. C'est vrai qu'on a été plutôt injuste... Elle n'avait pas de quoi se nourir...

- Elle avait des animaux par centaines ! s'emporta Lucian. Désolé... rajouta t il en voyant harry faire la grimace devant son haussement de ton.

Le sorcier secoua la tête et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- N'oublies pas de chasser la prochaine fois...

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de fondre en larme une nouvelle fois.

- Oh Harry, si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

Un instant, le sorcier ressentit un élan de sympatie vers la vampire. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de son semi-kneazzle que Lucian avait ramené (au grand damn de l'infirmière). Celui-ci griffa la jambe de la pleureuse avec un feulement féroce et se nicha sur la poitrine de Harry. Lucian, après avoir regardé une dernière fois derrière lui, sortit avec la vampire. Distraitement, Harry caressa son kneazzle qui jouait avec le morceau de robe arraché de Rose. Un détail dans l'histoire lui échappait. Mais quoi ?

* * *

  
Voilà, je pense que la suite sera publiée dans deux semaines, si tout se passe bien !!

Amicalement,

**Sword-Inu**


	10. Chapitre 8

Salut !

Bon, comme promis je mets le chapitre en ligne !! Mais pour le prochain, faudra regarder à la fin du chapitre, j'explique tout...!

Et maintenant, voici venu le temps (des rires et des chants... Ouais, ok, je sors...) des réponses aux reviews !

**Adenoide :** Et non, Harry n'est pas devenu vampire ! enfin, bonne lecture à toi !! merci de me lire !

**littlebeattle :**voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !  
**  
666Naku :** Et voilà, comme promis, la suite de l'histoire !!

**jTFLAM **: Nan, ils ne sont pas un couple, j'ai expliqué pourquoi dans un chapitre précédent ! Quand au comportement de Rose, tu t'en doute, il va falloir attendre la suite de l'histoire...

**Grispoils :** Que d'enthousiasme lol Quand à tes questions (très pertinentes) vont trouver leur réponse plus tard dans l'histoire ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Nalya :** de rien ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

**Sahada :** Du mal à t'y replonger ? C'est sans doute normal, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas publier. Et surtout, mon style d'écrire a un peu changé... En bien ou en mal ? C'est pas à moi d'en juger. J'espère n"anmoins que ce chapitre te plairas !

**Klaude :** T'es bien la première personne à plaindre Rose ! Je peux pas te dire si elle finira avec Harry ou pas, tu verras bien !!  
**  
Aurélie malefoy **: La voici la voilà, la suite tant attendue !!

Et bien sûr, merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic, et qui n'ont pas forcément le temps de laisser un message. Merci à vous !!

Et maintenant,place à l'histoire !!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Harry soupira quand, pour la troisième fois de suite, l'infirmière lui interdit de sortir. Pourtant, il avait guérit plutôt vite. Son don de guérison pouvait servir parfois ! Mais l'infirmière semblait vouloir le garder en observation pour la journée, sous le prétexte -stupide- que son crâne s'était fendu en deux comme une noix de coco. Il avait espéré un instant sur la présence de Lucian à ses côtés mais ce dernier remplissait à juste titre sa mission, celle de connaître les humains. Rose était revenue le voir en début de matinée, avant les cours. Elle l'avait à moitié étouffé mais il dû reconnaître, avec un petit sourire, qu'il était plutôt heureux. Elle était venue le voir, et il n'était pas resté seul. Certes, pour le distraire, elle lui avait fait la lecture de Sorcière Hebdo mais, quand il avait demandé une petite minute de répit, elle avait obéit et s'était calmée. Elle revint pendant la pause de midi et elle lui raconta la situation de Poudlard pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Le blondinet semblait le chercher pour on ne savait quelle raison. D'après elle, tout simplement parce qu'il cherchait à éviter le bouledogue qui lui courrait après. Elle lui raconta d'ailleurs que c'était quelqu'un de très intéressant, malgré son ton un peu trop hautain alors qu'il s'adressait à une amie d'enfance des deux princes du royaume. Mais sympas quand même. Un peu sombre aussi. Mais chez les serpentards, personne d'autre ne semblait trop se soucier de lui.

Chez les gryffondors en revanche, beaucoup le raillait. Un serpentard de cinquième année, à l'infirmerie dès les premiers cours ? C'était hilarant ! Peut être que c'était un faible...

Harry grimaça à cette description, mais elle continua.

Le roux semblait plus réservé, même si un petit sourire de supériorité et de mépris ornait son visage. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit en furetant, celui qui était considéré, avant l'arrivée d'Harry, comme le sauveur du monde sorcier, avait été admis à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, après avoir été piégé par les serviteurs de Voldemort lors d'un grand tournois. Il s'en était sortit que par chance. Le roux était un de ses grands amis. Et comme un bruit courrait comme quoi tout les serpentards finiraient mangemorts, Weasley avait reporté sa haine contre tous les serpentards. Déjà qu'il ne les aimaient pas bien avant... Alors, Harry étant un Serpentard, futur vampire (peuple de l'ombre !) et faisant partie de la famille royale, il ne pouvait que le haîr.

En revanche, celle qui ne trouvait pas la situation marrante chez les gryffys, c'était Granger. Malgré son look tout ce qu'il y avait de plus déplorable -dixit Rose- elle était assez intelligente pour faire la différence Mangemorts/serpentards. Et savoir le frère du prince des vampires dans cet état ne la ravissait pas trop. Elle avait interdit à on petit ami d'organiser une surprise party dans le dortoir pour fêter l'enfermement du Prince. Si au départ, elle avait donné des arguments neutres (c'est pas gentil, tu te rends compte qu'il a le crâne ouvert ?! ), elle avait finit par le convaincre en lui disant que si déjà la Reine des vampires ne venait pas pour mettre Poudlard à feu et à sang pour n'avoir pas su protéger Harry, c'était un miracle, alors que si, EN PLUS, les sorciers organisaient une fête en l'honneur de sa blessure, c'était fichu, et on pouvait s'attendre à une guerre ouverte entre les deux peuples. Le roux s'était rangé à ce dernier argument.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Elle sourit mystérieusement.

- Disons qu'espionner est quelque chose de facile...

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir un instant et fit une moue de fausse culpabilité.

- Et surtout, que Sa Majesté me paie très cher pour que je puisse être ses yeux et ses oreilles ! rit elle.

Harry secoua la tête, faignant d'être déçu, mais ce geste raviva la douleur à sa tête. Peut être qu'en fait, il avait bien fait de rester à l'infirmerie... A côté de lui, Rose pâlit.

- Ca va pas mieux ?

Il lui sourit.

- Si, ne t'inquiète pas... C'est juste que j'ai jamais été frappé aussi fort avant...

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je... J'aurais dû me contrôler... Désolée...

- Arrête. Se contenir une semaine était déjà un exploit pour un vampire. Alors ne culpabilise pas...

- Mais Lucian dit que...

- Lucian est en colère. coupa-t-il. Tu m'as blessé, et il n'est pas heureux. Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'être heureux qu'on soit réconcilié ainsi...

Elle hocha la tête et renifla bruyamment.

- Et les autres maisons ? dit il pour changer de sujet.

- Les Serdaigles... Ils semblent plutôt s'en moquer de ce qui t'es arrivé. Ils te savent dans ls mains de Pomfresh alors pas de soucis à se faire. Bien sûr, ils se demandent ce qui a pu arriver pour que ton crâne s'ouvre ainsi... lâcha t elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Rose...

- Et les pouffsouffle sont neutres. ajouta-t-elle pour cacher son instant de faiblesse. Ils n'ont pas aimés que tu me balance au sol pendant le petit déjeuner mais ils ne souhaitent pas non plus que tu meurs d'une hémorragie au crâne. Donc, ils sont neutres. Ah, si, y juste un garçon qui te hais, mais c'est parce qu'il était tombé sous mon charme dès le premier jour...

elle papillonna des yeux, heureuse d'avoir un admirateur puis lança un regard langoureux à Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, c'est toi que je préfère... roucoula-t-elle.

Elle posa un baiser sur son front. Harry eu une grimace. Pendant un instant, il avait eu une conversation sérieuse avec elle mais elle détournait tout sur CE sujet là, alors qu'il lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle. Pas de cette manière là. Et la voir insister, comme pour forcer ses sentiments, l'énervait.

Un "humhum" empêcha Harry d'essayer de faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il préférait honnêtement quand elle se montrait mature, et pas simplement groupie. Lucian se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Rose sortit rapidement, après avoir lancé un regard blessé au prince qui semblait tojours lui en vouloir et souhaitait l'éloigner de son prince charmant. Il s'effaça pour la laisser sortir puis entra à son tour.

- Alors mon frère ? Comment ça va ?

Le vampire lui donna une accolade puis s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

- Gabriel m'a donné les cours pour toi.

Il lui tendit trois rouleaux de parchemin.

- Y aura une petite interro dessus et il veut que tu sois à la hauteur.

Harry fit semblant de vomir.

- jsuis malade... Je pourrais pas aller à son interro... dit il, faussement mourrant.

- Mais bien sûr... ricana Lucian. Et moi, je suis un elfe de maison !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son frère riait.

- Au fait... lança se dernier à regret, qu'est ce que Rose faisait là ?

- Elle m'a présenté ses excuses et...

- Des excuses ? siffla Lucian. Des_ excuses_ ?? Elle t'ouvre le crâne en deux et elle te dit des_ excuses_...??

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute... tenta Harry.

- Parce que tu t'es jeté sur le mur volontairement ?

- Euh...

Devant le regard inquiet de Lucian, Harry préféra se taire. Le Vampire était très protecteur, et, parfois, il ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Il savait juste qu'il devait se taire et attendre que l'orage passe. Il voulait défendre Rose, parce que ce n'était pas de dsa faute (elle était une vampire, et c'était des choses qui pouvaient arriver) mais, Lucian dans cetétat, cela n'aurait servit à rien. Le prince continua son discours sur le besoin de se maitriser, de faire attention aux calices des autres quand il se rendit compte que son frère ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Boudeur, il croisa les bras.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant ! Je me suis inquiété moi...

Harry se redressa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Jsuis vivant, c'est le plus important !

Il bailla.

- Vivant mais crevé... railla Lucian.

- N'importe quoi... C'est juste ces satanées potions qui...

- Je vois que tu n'aime pas les potions de notre infirmière... rit une voix amusée.

Harry se tendit et Lucian se tourna vers le directeur, le fusillant franchement du regard. Le directeur, sûr de lui, ne flancha pas. Il fallait au moins lui reconnaitre ça : le vieux manipulateur n'avait pas peur de tout.... Ou il était tout simplement inconscient.

- Monsieur Von-Konning, pourriez vous nous laisser seul un instant ? sourit il.

- Lequel ? demanda Lucian par pure provocation.

- Cela me semble évident... lui fit remarquer Dumbledore en le regardant dans les yeux.

Lucian se figea un instant et Harry le sentit se crisper. Son sire avait soudainement peur. Inquiet, il mit une main sur son bras et le directeur rompit le contact visuel pour dire, d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir demander à Harry de se lever dans son état...

La note hypocrite, indécelable pour les gens extérieur, bourdonna aux oreilles du prince qui se leva dignement et sortit, prévenant son calice de l'appeler si quoi que ce soit arrivait. Harry acquiesça puis se tourna vers son directeur.

* * *

Pendant un instant, le directeur s'était sentit inquiet. Le prince des vampires l'avaient défié presque ouvertement. Harry faisait partie de sa famille, et il se battrait pour elle. Mais alors, il commis une erreur impardonnable. il avait regardé Dumbledore dans les yeux. Et ça, c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ai fait depuis leur première rencontre chez la Reine.

Le sorcier avait alors montré à son élève l'étendu de son pouvoir, et lui avait fait comprendre qu'un vampire de dix-sept ans, entrainé ou pas, n'était pas de taille à lutter seul à seul contre lui, qui avait plus de cent ans d'expérience de la magie. Il l'avait sentit se tendre et se rétracter, puis finalement prendre peur un instant. Puis l'héritier des Potter avait posé sa main sur le bras du Prince, et tous ces sentiments s'étaient  
envolés. Ce qui le fit grimacer intérieurement. Ils étaient beaucoup plus liés qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

Harry regarda son directeur. Qu'est ce que ce vieux fou manigançait encore ? Lucian avait eu peur. PAs de cette peur rationnelle, sur laquelle on pouvait mettre des mots. Une peur insoutenable, qui vous prenait au ventre, et qui ne vous lâchait pas. Une peur qui, quoi qu'il arrive, vous faisait sombrer dans une obscurité si profonde et si étouffante qu'elle en était presque palpable. Il avait essayé de lui apporté son soutien et finalement il s'était calmé. Mais non sans mal. Il devrait jouer serré, pou ne pas subir le même sort que Lucian.

- Que me voulait vous, professeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, qui se voulait polie.

* * *

Dumbledore sourit. L'élève ne se sentait plus d'humeur à lui résister trop fort. C'était déjà un bon début...

- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur le crâne !

Il avait dosé sa voix, entre inquiétude et interrogation. Le gamin devait comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. S'il voulait le manipuler, c'était  
pour son propre bien, pour que Voldemort disparaisse et les laisse en paix. Et en faire un héros.

* * *

- Je vais bien... prononça prudemment Harry.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il avait vu que le ton était beaucoup trop inquiet et pourtant trop maitrisé pour qu'il paraisse naturel. Quelque chose clochait. En voulait il en venir ? Harry n'en savait rien. Peut être ne savait il pas que c'était Rose, et il voulait lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais il ne dirait rien.

* * *

Le directeur regarda son élève, qui évita la question sous-entendue avec un calme olympien. Il devrait amener lui même la situation sur le tapis... Il le devait, pour lui faire comprendre que les vampires était dangereux.

- Je crois savoir que c'est Mademoiselle Vandenberg qui t'as fait ça.

Il soupira, comme s'il était fatigué de tout ce poids sur ses épaules. Après tout, il était vieux, et ça pouvait passer.

* * *

Le jeune sorcier  
se sentit un instant déboussolé par le visage, vieux et fatigué du directeur. Peut être n'allait il vraiment pas bien...

Il se reprit. Non, Dumbledore était en parfaite santé pour ses plans et machinations. Et il était l'une des marionnettes qu'il voulait manipuler, rien de plus.

- OUi.

Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence même, mais il pouvait ne pas développer ses réponses, forçant le vieux à se montrer à visage découvert.

* * *

Dumbledore enrageait. Son élève souhaitait le voir abattre ses cartes. Il reconnu bien la la patte de la mère de Lucian. Elle avait toujours été une brillante élève, une des seules qui avaient vu à travers son jeu. Il était normal qu'elle informe son fils -non, celui de Lily et James secorrigea-t-il- sur ses doutes.

- Une vampire à Poudlard, sans calice... Elle ne pourra pas se retenir parmis tous ces humains...

* * *

On y était. Il ne voulait plus de Rose dans son château. Pas tant qu'elle était dangereuse.

- Elle ira en forêt interdite. Il y a beaucoup de bêtes qu'elle pourra vider de leur sang.

Argument implacable.

* * *

- Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait ?

Le directeur vit Harry perdre un peu du terrain. Pendant un instant, il le sentit hésiter. Bien, il commençait à tomber dans le piège.

- Harry, je sais que Mlle Vandenberg est quelqu'un de très attaché à toi, et que tu y tiens aussi. Mais, quand bien même elle boirait du sang de bêtes, elle ne seraitpas heureuse... Pense que, pour un vampire, le sang d'animal est loin d'être le meilleur... Surtout ceux d'animaux aussi sombre que ceux de la forêt interdite..

Harry hésitait de plus en plus. Il devait en profiter.

- je sais que tu me comprendras.... Je ne peux pas faire courir de risque à mes élèves. Que se serait il passé si elle avait mordu quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Poudlard aurait fermé ses portes, et j'aurais tout perdu. Plus aucun de mes élèves ne me feraient confiance. Je n'aurait plus personne..._

Il cachait ses pensées et soupira.

* * *

- Que se serait-il passé si elle avait mordu quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit d'Harry. Certes, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les humains mais... faire plâner des menaces sur les élèves ne lui plaisait pas. Il ferma les yeux. Non, Rose n'était pas une menace. Elle était stupide, immature, crétine, mais pas irresponsable au point de faire échouer une mission. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs dit. Elle le mordait _lui_ parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ne Devait pas, le faire aux autres. Et elle saurait se contenter de sang animal. Du moins, il le supposait. Mais était il près à prendre un tel risque pour les autres élèves. Ses épaules s'affaisèrent.

* * *

Le directeur jubilait. Harry cédait, et il le voyait bien. Quand il l'avait vu baisser ses épaules, il avait su. Su que Harry James Potter ne s'opposerait pas à la sécurité des élèves de Poudlard. Mais c'est d'un voix ferme ue son élève parla.

* * *

- Rose restera auprès de moi, de par ma volonté, et celle de ma mère, la Reine, qui en décidé ainsi. Si elle part de Poudlard, je partirais. Vous n'avait aucun risque à faire prendre à vos élèves, et je le comprends très bien. Merci de m'avoir accueillit dans cette école Monsieur le directeur...

* * *

En une phrase, la situation venait de se retourner. Harry venait de s'opposer à lui, et le directeur n'apprécia pas le coup de bâton. Un instant, il lui vint à l'idée de mentionner les _vrais _parents de Harry, mais il savait que cela ne marcherait pas. Et conforterait son élève dans son idée stupide de rester avec ses amis vampires. Il devait à tout prix l'empêcher de partir. Il le savait maintenant ; ou il acceptait le groupe, ou il perdrait Potter. Et ça, il ne le souhaitait absolument pas. Il força à se rasseoir et lui sourit.

- Tu es blessé n'oublie pas. pompom n'apprécierait pas que je te laisse te lever ainsi. Repose toi, nous parlerons de tout ça demain, à tête reposée. Prends ta potion de sommeil. Elle soignera aussi la douleur de ton crâne.

En vérité, c'était bien lui, le grand Albus Dumbledore, qui aurait eu besoin de cette potion...

* * *

Harry sourit. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout en mettant en balance son départ. Mais quelque fois, le bluff marchait vraiment... Il remercia sa bonne étoile pour lui donner autant de chance et but potion sans tarder. Le monde sombra dans les ténèbres, et il s'endormit sans penser au lendemain.

* * *

Dans le bureau, le directeur s'assit et fit un geste pour caresser son phœnix qui, poussant un trémolo de reproche dans la voix en le sentant si sombre, se percha aux côtés du choixpeau. Dans sa tête, le directeur essayait déjà de trouver un nouveau plan pour devoir tous les séparer.

* * *

La personne attendait dans le noir. Couverte de cicatrice plus ou moins récentes, Elle attendait. Un jour viendrait son tour. Tout le monde La reconnaîtrait, et tous tremblerait devant Sa Présence. Mais en attendant, la créature devait attendre. Le Temps serait son allié. Il suffisait juste de donner le Temps au Temps. Et après, Elle les tuerait, tous, et accèderait à la Liberté. Plus rien ne l'en empêcherait...

* * *

Voilà !!!!!!!!!! bon, chapitre pas très très passionnant, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. 2Tant donné que je pars pendant les vacances dans un endroit où il n'y a pas internet et que quand je reviens, j'ai des partiels


End file.
